Not So Fragile
by Lycoris -NoVa -Lyon
Summary: Roxas Strife is the sickly child who is protected by his brothers Vanitas, Ventus and Cloud. He's been in the hospital many times and when they say he can finally go to School, he accepts. His brothers are there, watching him and preventing the ones they don't trust to get near him. But sometimes, being protective doesn't help what's fragile. Full details inside. (Prologue sucks..)
1. Prologue- The Start of it all

.Not so Fragile.

Summary:**_ Roxas Strife is the sickly child who is protected by his brothers Vanitas, Ventus and Cloud. He's been in the hospital many times and when they say he can finally go to School, he accepts. His brothers are there, watching him and preventing the ones they don't trust to get near him. But sometimes, being protective doesn't help what's fragile. Especially when all he wants is to find Love._**

**Pairings: ****_Roxas/Axel (Later on, Sora/Riku, Ven/Terra, Cloud/Leon, Vani/Aqua). _**

**What to expect in this chapter:****_Mention of Violence, Small amount of Swearing, Good news, Bad news and mentioning of important facts._**

**Disclaimer:**** Lyco: Mina-san! Konnichiwa! Okay, I'm back with a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction! Yay! Anyway, this is told in mostly Roxas' POV. He's my fragile little baby who is so kind!**

**NoVa: Terra is mine people! And so is Vincent! HISSSS!**

**Lyon: Can I have Aqua?**

**Lyco: You don't get a pick and sharing is caring! Especially if it's Vincent and Terra!**

**NoVa: Each character is slightly OOC at points in this story and basically they all change as the story progresses and the Akuroku happens/starts quite a few chapters in. So yeah… Anyway… Enjoy! **

**Lyco: But watch out, Lyon wrote this chapter by himself.**

* * *

**.Prologue. (Friday)**

Each day is like a dance routine that I've memorized for the big performance that will never come. But, it's fine as long as if I can see my brothers and father, then I'm fine. My name is Roxas Strife, I'm the youngest Strife child. My older brothers in order from oldest to youngest, are Cloud, Ventus and Vanitas. Cloud, Ven and I have spiky blond hair and blue eyes, it's easy to tell that we are brothers, but with Vani, it's harder to tell, his hair is pitch black and his eyes are a golden colour, the only thing we have in common is the shape of our faces. It'd be hard to believe that Ven and Vani were born a few minutes apart, making them the twins. We had moved from a small area known as Traverse Town into a new house in the well-known area, Twilight Town just two of three weeks ago.

"Roxas! Are you changed? We need to get to the hospital for your check-up!" My father, Cid, was yelling for me down the hallway. I forgot to mention, I'm the sickly child of the family. I suffer from what we call the Heatless disease. When my mother was pregnant with me, she was very sick at the time and she couldn't eat properly. All food that was put down her throat was rejected by her body. The doctor's had told us how I could have gained the heartless disease but no-one is one hundred percent certain because she passed away not too long after I was born.

Now then, the heartless disease is a rare disease that has only affected thirteen people in the world so far. The doctors told me all of the conditions I could face, some scary and some not so scary and easy to avoid. Anyway, the hospital that I first went to wanted to take some tests on me and they wanted to treat me like a guinea pig but, my father told them that we were going to go somewhere else now.

I could hear several knocks on my bedroom door and I stood up and walked to the wooden object, expecting Cloud, Ventus or Vanitas to be standing there, waiting for me to get changed. I turned the knob and in rushed my brown haired cousin, Sora. We look alike and are the same age, many people say we're twins, like his boyfriend Riku. When I fell to the ground with Sora clinging to me, he had clung to my body too tightly and I started to cough violently. The world was spinning slowly and I noticed the cardboard boxes that we're still in the corner of my room, packed to the brim with now foreign objects.

"R-Roxas! Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I'll go get Cloud or someone!" Sora had jumped straight up and managed to get to the wooden door, but he was knocked back down because he had bumped into my brother's chest. I continued to cough and I curled up into a ball.

"So you wanted to get me?" Cloud paused for a moment before looking over at me and saying, "What did you do to Roxas?!" My brother ran to my side and picked me up gently, his spiky hair was messed up and his blue eyes were half open, mostly because he just woke up. I smiled at my first guardian and a small headache came upon me quickly.

"Can you help me up please? I need to have breakfast and get changed. As you can see, I'm only in track pants…" I felt myself rise slowly while being supported by both Sora and Cloud. They watched as I steadied myself on my wall and when the headache had died down a small amount, I stood up off the wall and walked to my drawers, grabbing out a black and white checker hoodie and a pair of black, baggy jeans.

"We'll be outside until you need us in here. Ven and Vani will be here soon so we'll keep them out. Come on Sora, we need to get ready for school too." Cloud walked ahead of Sora, who was looking at the barren floor beneath him.

"Sora, its fine. Now go before Riku and Cloud come here and drag you out, I'm sure Riku wants to see you smiling like we all do." I was watching Sora closely at this point and when his head moved from looking at the ground to looking at me with a grin on his face, I couldn't help but chuckle softly, knowing very well that he was glad that he could see Riku after two weeks of break.

"Ok! Anyway, we'll chat during breakfast! I can smell the pancakes already!" Sora broke out into a run, heading for the room he had just moved into. Oh! I forgot to mention that Sora is now living with us, my Aunt had no time to spend with him and my uncle was ignoring the poor kid because he was dating Riku. I asked our father Cid if he can stay with us from now on and he talked it out with his, 'siblings.'

I looked around my new bedroom and sighed, knowing that I'll have to move everything from their boxes and place them in a spot where they belong. At least my clothes were out of their boxes and in their rightful place. I could hear the four guardians talking behind my door and I decided to ignore the noise and I began to hum a tune which I randomly made up. I could hear them all stop because you can hear anything in this house, which is why Sora tends to sleep over at Riku's a lot. (cough cough)

"Hurry up in there Roxas, Dad's about to come in there and drag you in what you're wearing." I could hear my older look-alike call out from behind the wooden door, if you couldn't tell who that is, its Ventus. I could hear Vanitas sighing and knocking on the door softly, hoping to come inside. I placed the hoodie on and sighed at the comfort it gave me. I looked at my track pants and realised that I can stay in them for the start of the day. I heard another soft knock and decided to respond to my poor brother.

"Vani, you can come inside if you like. I'm in clothes so it's fine." The door was opened quietly and I could hear the other's trying to come inside, luckily Vani was quick enough to close the door in their faces.

"Are you feeling Okay?" I turned to stare at Vanitas and I decided to just nod my head, he doesn't need to know about the headache. "Ok. Shall we go and eat now?" I walked to the drawers and grabbed the wristbands that I always wear. They matched my hoodie and fit around my wrist snugly. I could feel Vanitas' gaze on my arms, sure they were a very pale colour but I always try to show them, hoping for a small amount of colour to appear.

When I opened the door, I could see Sora sitting on the ground clutching his head and Ventus and Cloud were standing there with their fists clenched, Ventus had his fist closed and on top of Sora's head. Obviously Sora said something annoying to them and they decided to hit him in the head like usual. I stuck my hand out for Sora and waited for him to take it. He slowly extended his arm out and he started to hesitate when he was near my hand, I quickly grew impatient and grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, laughing at the look of shock all of my brother's gave me.

"Breakfast anyone?" Our father was at the bottom of the steps which lead to the living room and kitchen. He was standing there with a casual yellow top and long track pants on. He was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, he had a smug look across his face and he was watching us move down the steps.

"Morning Dad." We all chimed as we walked past him, receiving a 'good morning' in return each. When we got to the kitchen table, we saw a certain silver-haired teenager, sitting there and waiting for us all with a small cup of tea in his hands.

"Good morning Strife's, Sora. Did you all have fun trying to get inside Roxas' bedroom? I've been drinking green tea for five minutes… Roxas, are you okay? I heard you have to go to the hospital in a few minutes." We all blinked at the same time but when Sora snapped out of the shock that we all were experiencing, he jumped on his lover and hugged the boy tightly.

"RIKU! I missed you so much!" Sora was squealing and jumping all over the place, luckily Dad walked over to Sora and dragged him off of Riku, successfully placing him in a chair with a plate of pancakes in front of him. The kid has an attention span of a dog or something because he completely ignored us and started to eat the pancakes in front of his face.

"Hey Riku. Your hair got longer didn't it?" Riku looked at me, his left eye covered but you could tell his other eye was closed because he looked like he was going to laugh like a maniac. I could see Cloud was eating his food slowly, taking his time while Ventus was racing Sora. Vanitas just had his book open and he had food in his mouth as well.

"How did you notice? It wasn't that much was it? I looked at the silver-haired teen before me and smirked.

"I notice things about people. Like how Sora has a bruise on his neck hidden by his hair. Do you know anything about it Riku?" I heard Cloud start to laugh and Ventus and Sora started to choke on their food, Vanitas was just sitting there with a book open and his plate suddenly empty. Cid looked at Sora and then Riku and sighed before speaking up.

"At least it wasn't in my house. Oh, Roxas! We need to head out soon! You kids better hurry on to your school. I'm sure you've all made friends already. Cloud I know of because all of his friends moved as well. Ven, Sora, Vani? Why don't you bring your friends over? Plus they can meet Roxas who I heard you all talk about."

Vanitas and Ventus looked at each other and grinned before looking at me and saying, "Well, we both hang out together but sometimes Vanitas has to help out in the office so he leaves most of the time. We're friends with Aqua and Terra who Sora and Riku should know." The two of them stood up from the table and walked over to my seat, giving me a quick hug and a farewell before walking back up the steps to grab their bags. Not long after that, Cloud and Sora repeated their actions and left the kitchen, leaving Dad, Riku and myself alone.

"Roxas, I heard you had a coughing fit from Cloud. Is that true?" I turned my head and stared at my father whose arms were folded on the wooden table. When I looked at Riku, he nodded his head towards my father, signalling for me to tell the truth. I breathed in and sighed quietly, realising that I'll have to tell the doctor as well.

"It's true. Sora was knocking on my door and I thought that it was Vani, Ven or Cloud. When I opened it, Sora had hugged me, we fell to the floor because I lost balance and he clung to me just a bit too tightly and I couldn't breathe properly and I started to cough… It's fine though! That's all that happened! Cloud helped me and so did Sora!" Riku stood up from his seat and walked off, obviously to Sora's room…

"I can tell you're worried about Sora." I looked up at my father, expecting him to continue on saying that he deserves this, but we just sat in silence.

"It isn't his fault… Shouldn't we go to the hospital again…? That doctor needs to check up on me again…" I like to try to hide the pain in my voice and emotions because then my family doesn't have to worry. Sometimes they catch on and feel worse though, but luckily I'm good at doing this by now. A high-pitched beeping noise was coming from a black, leather watch around Cid's wrist, signalling that we need to go to the hospital. Alarms aren't helpful to me.

"Ok. Shall we say good-bye to your brothers before we go?" I nodded my head and walked up the steps, first going to Vanitas and Ventus' room. When I stepped inside they were both changed and were just putting their bags on.

"Hey Rox! I'm guessing it's time for you to go? We'll see you after school and hopefully, we can have some of your great cooking!" They both seemed to like talking at the same time because they did it quite a few times. I quickly hugged Ven and then moved on to hugging Vani. They both looked at me, hints of sadness in their eyes but with a smile on their faces.

"I'll be making dinner again I'm guessing? I'll do it and if you want anything in particular just tell me. I'll see you guys when you get back." I managed to walk out of the room without crying to Vani or Ven. Next is Sora because I'm sure Riku is being a bully to him.

"Sora! I'm coming inside!" When I stepped inside the bright blue room, I saw Sora sitting on Riku's lap, his back was towards me, and I could see that the two were kissing rather passionately. "Umm… Are you going to keep on trying to eat each other or are you going to head out for school and give me a hug." When the two of them had finally realised I was in the room, Sora fell off of Riku's lap both with a blush on their faces.

"R-Roxas! How long were you there!?" I noted that there was another hickey on Sora's neck and they were both breathing rather heavily. Can't they save it for school? I let out a sigh and shook my head, quickly hugging the two of them and walking away. I am not going to question that at all.

"Roxas! Hurry up, I'm almost ready to go you know?" Down the small hallway, Cloud was waiting by the staircase, his arms crossed over his black tank top. He had his black backpack on and he had keys in his hand.

"Sorry Cloud. I just walked in on Sora and Riku, I thought he was being yelled at but instead he was getting a bit hot and steamy. Say hi to Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Vincent, Zack and Leon for me. Is Leon coming home for dinner by the way? If yes, I'll make an extra plate, if no, It'll be extra's." Cloud came over to me and hugged me softly, he gently rubbed my back and then let go.

"I'm sure Leon is coming here for dinner. He loves you're cooking because he tries to steal the lunches you make. I'm going to be quick, I'm taking fenrir to school today and if you ever want a ride, you know who to call." I quickly hugged Cloud again, letting him go to his motorcycle, when he got to the front door, he turned around and waved at me, signalling his departure. Not long after that, Vanitas and Ventus started to leave and then Sora and Riku left, tiding up their uniforms on the way.

"Roxas! Let's get going we're going to be late!" Cid was waiting at the front door, his posture the same as Cloud's earlier one. I hopped down the stairs and when I reached the bottom, the small headache came back again. Ignore it Roxas! Ignore it! I looked to the ground for a few seconds and then shot my head straight up, the headache had quickly subsided and I was feeling better already.

"Sorry Dad! I just said bye to everyone and it took a little bit longer than usual!" I hurriedly walked over to my blond haired father, noticing that he's chin was covered in stubble. "Shall we go then?"

"Your brother's are good kids but I think you may be one of the best Rox," I felt Dad place his warm, large hand atop of my head and he decided to ruffle my spiky blond hair, leaving it looking like it was when I woke up, "Now then get your butt inside the car and we'll head out! Away we go! Haha!" I quickly followed my father out the door and I headed straight for the black car parked in the driveway. Dad was locking the door and he slowly made his way to the car, stepping inside and quickly starting the car.

"Buckle up son, we're going for a ride!" Now then, I'm just going to say this, whenever Dad says something like that, it means that he's going to drive fast and make me want to vomit from the speed. "Yahoo!" Dad was cheering as he drove through all the traffic, dodging cars and quickly moving into other lanes without being stopped. My already pale face went completely white, and I was clutching the seatbelt, knowing that it is my one protection from Dad's dangerous driving.

"Oh god, get me out of this car!" I closed my eyes throughout the whole ride, my dad was laughing away while I was sitting there trying not to throw up. When we finally arrived I felt the small amount of colour return to my face and I started to breathe in and let a sigh of relief escape from my lips. "I feel lucky to be alive…"

"That was a good ride. We should do that again son." I just looked at my father, wandering what kind of lunatic this man truly is. We stepped inside the familiar building and the smell of almonds filled the air while the colour white was all there was with the exception of a very light blue and the red neon lights.

"Hello, how may I help you two men?" The nurse at the front desk looked at us in the quiet waiting room, a small smile was on her face and her short brown hair was framing her heart shaped face.

"Hello, we have an appointment for my son, Roxas Strife. He's here for his check up with a doctor we haven't met before." The Nurse at the desk smiled before typing something into the large PC in front of her small form.

"Oh yes! Now then, the doctor will be out soon, and Mister Strife, you will be in the room with your son I presume?" I watched as the two adults talked amongst themselves having their own conversation. I looked around the room and saw many different kinds of people, young children to the elderly were all sitting in the white office chairs. I sat next to a very young boy with blue hair and a pale complexion like my own.

I looked over to beside the young boy and saw a boy who would be around my age sitting next to the child with his hand on the child's arm. The two were most likely brothers because they had the same sort of hair, the teenager having his hair covering one of his eyes instead and silver-rimmed glasses hanging loosely on his nose. I think it would be polite to say hi and it would also kill some boredom. I noticed the eldest had a book with a red leather cover on it, in his hands. Maybe I'd annoy them if I ruined their time.

"Hi there mister!" I looked down to the younger of the two bluenettes and smiled at the boy's friendliness. He seemed like a rabbit in a way…

"Hello there, my name's Roxas what's yours?" I noticed that the eldest looked up from his book, his silver rimmed glasses hanging very low off of his face.

"My name's Ienzo! This is my brother Zexion! He's a book worm! And I'm Six! " Okay, this kid is the cutest child ever! I started to restrain myself from hugging the child before me and I focused on the boy named Zexion who was staring at me behind his glasses.

"Well now, if you're six then that means you're a very big boy. Your older brother Zexion must be very proud of you each year." A small blush appeared on Ienzo's small face and very small giggles escaped the boys' mouth. "It's nice to meet you by the way Zexion, Ienzo."

"It's nice to meet you too…" Zexion had spoken up from his seat, his voice was soft and calming and he seemed to be one of the nicest guys around. "You said your name was Roxas right?" I nodded my head, a smile on my face from the sudden friendliness coming off of the teenager.

"Ienzo? Is there an Ienzo in here?" A doctor wearing the typical white lab coat entered the waiting room, looking around for the little blue rabbit. Zexion and I watched as Ienzo pounced out of his seat and he bounced his way over to the doctor who looked at the young bluenette and smiled. "Alright now is your caregiver somewhere around here for when you need to leave."

"He's over there! That's big brother Zexion!" I recognised the doctor as one who had done a previous check-up on me. I noticed Ienzo waved at Zexion who happily returned the wave back, and then Ienzo looked at me and waved at me as well, I eagerly returned that small wave and watched the boy bounce away with the doctor. A look of worry was plastered onto Zexion's face once Ienzo was out of sight. I looked at the teenager and smiled before speaking up.

"Don't worry about the Doctor. I've had him before for one of my check-ups and he's a really nice guy. He jokes around and tries to make you feel like he's one of your brothers. He's a good man and you can trust him with Ienzo." The small look of worry disappeared and a soft smile was the replacement.

"Thanks Roxas. How old are you anyway?" I smiled before replying softly.

"I'd be a Sophmore, I'm fifteen but during the next school break that my brothers and cousin go too, I'll be sixteen." A small nod was the reply I got and also a smile was added too.

"Well, I'm sixteen already and I'm also a Sophmore. What school do you go too and also what are you here for? Ienzo is here because he's actually going blind but the doctor's want to check his brain for anything different." I shifted my gaze towards the ground, realising that I may never speak to Zexion again.

"I don't go to school because of my disease. I was born with that really rare disease and so it's too dangerous for my body and myself. My brother's and cousin on the other hand go to the local school here, Twilight High. My cousin may be staying at the dorms soon. I'm sorry about the Ienzo thing but I'm sure he'll do fine." I could see that Zexion was having a hard time picking out an emotion to show with all of the information I had just given him.

"I'm sorry about that Roxas. But, either way, I go to the same school as your brothers' and cousin. Thanks for your words too. So what are your brother's names, I may know them. Oh, and your cousin too!" I could hear the friendliness in Zexion's voice increase and his face seemed to brighten with each word we said to each other.

"Well, My oldest brother is Cloud Strife who is a senior, my second oldest brothers are Ventus and Vanitas Strife who are junior's. My cousin Sora is fifteen and a Sophmore like I would be."

"Well I can see the resemblance in you Ventus and Cloud, but Vanitas looks very different from you all. I'm a friend of Vanitas and, I'm also in Sora's homeroom. We don't really talk much but if I need to tell you something I'll talk to Sora in the morning." The conversation's continued going on like that for a while until another doctor came out and Ienzo reappeared alone.

"Roxas Strife? Is Roxas Strife in this room at the moment?" I stood up from my seat and waved good bye to Zexion.

"Bye bye Ienzo. Maybe you and your brother can come over to my house one day? I'd be glad to see you again you little bunny rabbit." I gave the boy a quick hug and waved my farewell to my two new friends who had to leave the hospital. "Hello there Doctor."

"Hello, are you ready to go?" The doctor was very tall and he had short spiky black hair that was lazily tied up with a thin white ribbon.

"Oh, my father is supposed to be coming into the check-up today. He's just over there." I pointed towards the front desk and the doctor could tell that the only man at the desk was my father. "Dad! Hurry up it's time for my check up!" The doctor put his hand on my shoulder and replaced my call.

"Yuna, your husband Tidus will try to harm this man if he sees you both like that! Oh and Roxas, my name is Angeal. Angeal Fair. Just call me Doctor Fair or else just Angeal." My father walked over to me and the grown man standing beside me with a silly grin on his face as if to say, 'Woops!'

"Sorry for the wait. Shall we head off to get this check-up over and done with?" With a nod of my head we followed the man dressed in a white lab coat to another room, up the corridor take the first left you can and it's the fifth door on your left. When we entered the room, the smell of disinfectant grew stronger and there was more white and pale blue furniture in this room.

Doctor Fair sat in a small wheelie chair and I sat on the large bed like usual. The doctor was searching through files and when he finally found the one he was looking for, he grabbed a small see-through clipboard and placed a few documents on it.

"So, I heard you have the heartless disease? And that it also gets pretty bad at some points. Can you explain different situations where you cannot breathe or you feel very faint and any other strange symptoms?"

"Well, when I do physical exercise, I haven't had enough water or types of food, I get hugged tightly or constricted." I watched as Doctor Fair started to write down all of the things I mentioned and the questioning continued. It was the same usual things like, have you eaten enough red meat and such.

"Now then, have you had any of the usual symptoms in a while Roxas?" Well, this was a new question. None of the previous doctors have asked this question before and it's an actually useful one at that.

"Well, apart from this morning when my cousin hugged me too tightly and surprised me and made me fall to the ground, no. I haven't had any of the symptoms in a while now." I saw a small appear on Zack's face and it made him seem cheeky.

"Now then, we'll just get a blood sample quickly and then we'll finish this conversation with my last question." I nodded my head and stuck out my finger like usual. I felt the small sting of being stabbed and I watched as he placed some of the blood onto a very tiny glass tray that is used under a microscope. "Ok then, Roxas Strife, do you wish to go to high school with your brother's and family?"

I let a large grin appear on my face and I nodded my head quickly, hoping that I'll be able to go to High school and see new things.

"W-Wait! Does that mean that Roxas is getting a little bit better?!"Dad stood up from his seat, a grin wider than my own on his face.

"Well, Roxas seems to be doing better than usual which means he can go to school, he just needs to avoid Physical activities, Stress, and anything else that could cause him to faint, get extremely nauseas/dizzy and every other symptom he suffers from." I stood up from the bed and hugged the man sitting in front of me.

"Thank you so much…" I'm sure Angeal could tell I was crying because his lab coat was beginning to get soaked from the tears that would not stop falling from my eyes. Not long after that Dad replaced Angeal's position as the person to cry on.

"Now then, I'll see you both out and we'll call you to tell you when your next appointment will be." We all walked down the familiar white corridor and when we arrived at the waiting room, we had to say good-bye to the man who gave me the news I was waiting for. "See you soon Roxas, Mister Strife."

"Bye Angeal. Thank you for everything." Dad and I spoke at the same time, except for the fact that I called him Angeal and Dad called him Doctor Fair. We walked out side-by-side with a grin on our faces.

* * *

**-After the car-ride-**

"Oh, Dad what should I make for Dinner? Leon may be coming over as well so I'll need to make a few extra's…" The time had just hit 3:30 and my brother's would be coming home soon. I get to tell them great news and I'll also be making a really nice Dinner for the occasion!

"Hmm… Well why not your famous Pizza's? They always taste good with good news and I'm sure the boys would enjoy them both." I turned my head and looked for the apron I always wear when I cook any sort of food.

"All right then, shall it be two large one's or a decorate your own small pizza?" My father looked at me as if I was stupid for a moment before chuckling quietly to himself.

"I say just make two large ones and the first pair that walks through the front door get to pick one Pizza's flavour and we pick the others. Deal?" I nodded my head and gave him the normal, quick reply.

"Deal!" I moved around the kitchen, grabbing every ingredient I needed and every utensil I was going to use. "Now, then, where's that apron…" Obviously Dad heard me talk to myself because he called out to me.

"It's in the pantry, hanging up on the hooks on the other side of the doors." I yelled out a thank you and got a snort in response from my own father. Talk about childish.

I looked inside the pantry and I noticed that my apron was hanging up neatly and on its own away from the other dirtier aprons. I placed on the White and blue striped apron and tied it up at the back. I quickly moved over to the kitchen counter and started getting the scone pizza dough ready. I had just finished the dry mixture and I was placing the butter inside the measuring cup filled with two cups of milk when I heard my father's sudden outburst of laughter. I quickly placed the measuring cup inside of the microwave and set the timer for a minute and a half just to melt the butter.

I suddenly heard the sound of Fenrir parking outside and I smiled through the window when I saw Cloud at the front of the bike with his black sunglasses on and Leon sat behind him, clinging to Clouds' waist. The duo walked through the doors and yelled out to both dad and myself, "We're back from School!"

"Welcome home Cloud, Leon!" I yelled out to the duo from the kitchen, hoping that they would come in and greet me face-to-face. The timer started to beep as the milk and butter had finished heating up. I grabbed the measuring cup out and smiled when I saw that all of the butter had melted and it was sitting on top of the milk. I know they'd stop and say hello to dad so I continued with making the scones.

"Hey kiddo! I heard you're making pizza for dinner and cloud and I get to pick the flavours!" I turned my head around and smiled at the regular guest, Leon. His brown hair neatly brushed like usual and his signature black leather jacket was draped neatly over his shoulders, leaving Leon standing there in a white tank top covered with the jacket and black jeans.

"Hey Leon. You ruined the surprise and…" I noticed something red on Leon's hand and a very quiet dripping noise could be heard as something was hitting the ground beneath us. "Wait, what happened to you?! You're bleeding!" I quickly raced towards the injured man and looked closely at his hand, noticing the blood was coming from higher up his arm, almost as if his shoulder was cut… "Sit over there and I'll need to look at the wound, can you apply some pressure to it at the moment just to slow down the bleeding?"

"Okay, thanks Rox, you'll need to see Cloud too, he's in pretty bad shape as well but he's mostly bruised…" I quickly walked to the pantry, searching for the first aid kit and when I found the large white box, Cloud had walked inside the kitchen, clutching his stomach that was obviously in pain. "Cloud… Sit over here, Roxas is going to check your bruises and help clean up my cut. Do you think it was them?" A low grunt was the reply that Leon got from my brother.

"Okay, Leon can you remove your jacket? And Cloud, can you show me where you got hit so I can see the state of the bruises?" With a nod of their heads, Leon took of his black leather jacket, revealing a long cut that was rather deep while Cloud was taking off his tank top. "Okay, Leon can you please not move around because I need to disinfect the wound after I've cleaned it up and wrapped it."

I moved over to the sink with a small flannel in my hands, carefully placing under the tap and turning on the cold water. When the small piece of cloth was soaked enough, I rinsed it out and brought it over to Leon's shoulder. I heard him wince at the feeling but it was the only way to clean up the cut. I quickly moved the cloth so that it was able to clean up the blood and I ran it down his arm, cleaning up the crimson substance that had fallen earlier.

"I'm sorry about this Leon… This will hurt a lot…" I grabbed the disinfectant spray and placed it a few centimetres away from the cut and quickly sprayed it onto the wound directly. Leon let out a warning hiss and a glare at my direction. "I said it would hurt a lot… I'm sorry and how did you get a cut like this!? And Cloud how did you get those bruises!" The two looked at each other a hint of worry on their faces.

"It's okay, well I think Cloud and I can tell you this later. But please tell me you aren't going to spray that evil fucking stuff again. It burns like a bitch… I mean the water hurt and I am not putting up with that burning shit again!" I giggled at the choice of words Leon used to describe the burning sensation he had experienced. I quickly started to wrap up the cut and when it was all wrapped up, I had taped the bandage wrap so that it could stay in place.

"Now then, Leon avoid moving your arm around and let it heal over time, Cloud it's your turn now." I turned to my brother to see that he was looking at the bruise on his stomach, he gave me an expression that he only shows when he was defeated and ashamed of something… "Cloud, you alright? Remember I'm here for you…" I hugged my brother's body softly and I felt his arms snake their way to my back as the clung to me for safety for a short while.

"Thanks Rox… I'm fine just sore and feeling bad because I lost…"I placed my small hand on his broad shoulder and smiled at the brother who seemed to protect me from everything. I looked down at Cloud's toned stomach, there was a large bruise the size of a fist plastered firmly in the middle of his stomach. "It'll be fine Rox."

"Hush, you need to lie down somewhere and leave some ice on that bruise. Would you prefer your bedroom or the sofa in the living room?" I know I'm not a doctor but I know the basics when it comes to first aid and this was basic knowledge. I stood there waiting for the reply from my big brother but when it started to take him awhile I grabbed the small ice pack that we kept on reserve and kept it in my hand, ready for when Cloud could move.

"Cloud, why don't we get to the living room? According to the house doctor, I can't move my arm around that much and you need to lie down with some ice. Plus, we get the television as well." Leon the wise spoke up from his spot and he stood up, holding his good hand out for Cloud to take.

"Okay then, we'll be out there and hopefully we won't get questioned by dad again. He seems like he's in a good mood, what happened?" I waved my hands at my brother and his lover, they were both standing up at this point but with Leon's bad arm I had to help support Cloud's movements. When we reached the plush white sofa we gently placed Cloud down on it and watched as he slowly laid his back straight. "That feels better…" I heard Clough sigh as I placed the small Ice-pack on top of his bruise, hoping that he doesn't feel too bad even though he's been through worse.

"Rox, Cloud, Leon, Sora and Riku will be here very soon so I'd be careful for his actions. Leon you are in charge of making sure that you both don't get harmed even more while I make sure Roxas stays safe. After the lovely dinner Roxas is making, you will both tell me who did this to you, do I make myself clear?" We all saluted our father who was serious when it came to one of us being harmed. I then suddenly realised that I needed to roll out the dough for the pizzas so I quickly excused myself from the room and rushed into making the bases.

"We're home! Cloud! LEON! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BOTH?!" Well, I at least know that Sora's home. I could hear the murmuring from the room just next door and when Riku stepped into the kitchen to escape he noticed me standing at the counter, rolling out the scone dough to the right length.

"Is it your famous Pizzas for dinner? That sounds good and Ventus will be coming late because he's spending time with Terra, Vanitas will be here shortly because he had to do another chore for Mansex the Vice-principle. Now then, where's the green tea in this place…" I looked at Riku from the side, noticing his Teal eyes were searching every inch of the kitchen and his long silver hair was shining and swaying with each movement.

"I'll make you the green-tea soon as thanks for telling me where the other two are. I was getting worried about them so I'm glad someone told me. Do you want to help me place the toppings on them? Cloud and Leon were supposed to do it but as you could see, they are sort of unable to do that." I watched as Riku gained a smirk before whispering into my ear,

"Of course but we won't tell Sora, will we?" I chuckled at the way Riku made it sound like I was betraying my brother-like-cousin. "Now then let's get this sorted, I'll make one you make the other?" I nodded my head, realising that my blond spikes were out of place and when I looked at my hands, they seemed to be slightly paler somehow. I quickly ignored the fact and got to decorating this pizza immediately.

"I'm back…" Vanitas' quiet voice reached the kitchen and everyone either waved or yelled out their greetings, such as, 'Welcome home!' and 'how was your day?' Luckily, the pizzas were just placed in the oven and they would take a few more minutes to cook. "Hey Rox, Riku, how are you both and is that green tea I see?"

"Well I've had an okay day and yeah, I just finished making Riku his cup of green tea, would you like one Vani?" I watched as my brother's golden eyes started to shine and when they start to shine you know the answer is yes or something good/great has happened. "It'll be a minute, go sit with Riku at the table until its ready please." I decided to speak in a sing-song voice and laughed at the disgusted face I received from the two boys before me.

"Roxas!" I could hear Sora and all of a sudden he was jumping up and down on the spot, his face stuck with a wide grin that seemed to show all of his teeth, including the remains of many different lollies. "Guess what happened today! Well you see the P.E teacher was really impressed with my running and so was Riku and so Riku brought me lots of candy!" I gave a quick sideward glare directed at Riku and sighed before placing Sora in a chair right next to Riku who was being suffocated by hugs.

"Riku, never give Sora too much sugar, it's bad for him and most of all, all of us. Since you fed him the junk, you can be the one who puts up with his sugar high." I laughed at the way Vanitas was watching the two lovers from behind his small cup of tea. A smirk was set on his face and when he saw my smug look he quickly went back to his regular poker face.

"Hey Rox! Is the food almost ready!?" I heard dad call out from the living room and he seemed to sound hungry and I could also hear Leon and Cloud laughing. I noticed that Sora's head perked up from trying to bite off Riku's arm, and Vanitas just turned his head at me, a small grin on his face. Okay Roxas, choose your words carefully or else Sora will maul you to death…

"It's just finished dad! Are you going to eat in the living room or in the kitchen with the rest of us!?" I heard a snort for a reply, which most likely meant that he was busy with some of his work and that he was going to be sitting in the living room for a while and that he'll be eating later. "Cloud, Leon, I'll bring you a few slices of each pizza and you can both fight over them even though you were already in one." I grabbed out the dinner and placed it on the counter-top, placing four slices of each Pizza on a large plate which I quickly carried out to my brothers. My father smiled at me and gave me a word-less thank you.

"PIZZA! I LOVE YOU ROXAS!" I could hear Sora screaming at the sight of both pizzas, his mouth was overflowing with drool and his mouth was hanging open and hitting the ground. "This tastes so good…" I could see a proud smirk on Riku's face as Sora continued to bite into the slice of pizza.

"Umm, everyone… I have some news…" The loud chatter was stopped and all blue, golden and teal coloured eyes were on me. Every Blond, brunette, pitch black and silver coloured hair person had their bodies turn so they were completely to me. "At the hospital, the doctor there told me something interesting," The silence was slowly destroyed by the sound of whispering and murmuring, "I can go to school with the rest of you!" I did a sort of girlish squeal and I didn't care because this was the greatest day of my life. Well it should be great news for them all.

"Congratulations Roxas! We can all hang out together! Oh my, who's going to tell Ventus at the moment!? Whose cell phone is charged people?!" Sora was jumping up and down, running around with his hands in air and his brown spiky hair was being pushed around by the wind from his movements.

"Umm… Rox, can Leon and I speak to you quickly, Dad can you please excuse us…" I had managed to sneak one slice of pizza from the set on the table and I made my way over to my injured brother and friend. When I sat down Cloud seemed to speak up again, "At the moment, there's a group, or a gang, known as 'The Organization'. They try to have their way with most students and beat others. There are eleven of them, twelve if we include the vice-principle who seems to support them. That's how Leon and I received these injuries. They seem normal but if you annoy them in any way possible they will hurt you…"

"So, now the school is filled with delinquents. I've already known that there was a trio of stupid thugs but now there's an actual gang? I'll be fine Cloud! I'm sure that I'll be smart enough to avoid that situation." I waited for cloud to speak up but this time Leon did.

"Roxas, we're going to be protecting you every day and we can't trust most people now. We ran into one of the members, he had hair that looked like fire and he was chatting with one of his friends who had short blond hair and a British accent… When we accidently ran into them, they looked at us and grinned before the pyro-head decided to punch Cloud in the stomach. I ran to his side and managed to pick him up before the stupid Brit cut me with a small blade before saying something about luck… Cloud and I are now somehow involved with this fucking gang because we made contact with them. We will have to watch over you and if any of them approach you, you must act coldly to them or else scared…"

Well, what great news for when I start school… Is this the first mistake about this path? I continued to ponder on what my brother and friend had just told me and when it became late, I looked at the duo before heading to my bedroom, closing the door quietly and falling down onto my soft bed. What did the doctor say, avoid stress? Well, let's just say if I'm only slightly stressed, what will happen when I encounter any of them… That reminds me, Vanitas knows Zexion so I can get Vani to take me to my new friend and ask about Ienzo too…

_And that's when my life started to take a turn for the worst and better…_

* * *

**Author's Commentary Time!**

**Oki, Time to explain Roxas' disease in a better way! The Heartless Disease is one that has affected thirteen people so far today. The disease is on that destroys your emotions and damages your body as it grows. The disease has various symptoms and it ends up A) leaving the person as an empty shell 'a Nobody' or B) the person's heart was damages too greatly that death occurs.**

**NoVa: And this is what happens when you let your brother write the first chapter Lyco!**

**Lyco: Oh shush NoVa! Lyon was being so nice!**

**Lyon: Well you both still were yelling at me for not writing something you wanted…**

**Lyco: Well anyway, Yes Angeal is Zack's father! Don't judge! He's super cool and totally the best fatherly figure Zack the puppy has!**

**NoVa: This is why you don't give us a PSP! We play Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts and fan girl over characters! I mean, Lyco here was screaming, "SEPHIROTH! YOU SEXY MAN YOU! WOOO! OH YEAH GENESIS WOO!" Her exact words just missing out the very over-rated stuff about taking their shirts off… Not to mention when she saw Reno!**

**Lyco: Okay seriously? You practically fainted listening to Vanitas' voice and Terra's too! PLUSSS You were screaming out, "DAYUM TSENG! YOU SO FINE RIGHT NOW WOO! OH DAYUM RUDE~" So HAH!**

**Lyon: I just want my PSP back… Help? Please?**


	2. Day One- Part 1

Not so Fragile.

Summary:**_ Roxas Strife is the sickly child who is protected by his brothers Vanitas, Ventus and Cloud. He's been in the hospital many times and when they say he can finally go to School, he accepts. His brothers are there, watching him and preventing the ones they don't trust to get near him. But sometimes, being protective doesn't help what's fragile. Especially when all he wants is to find Love and be free._**

**Pairings: ****_Roxas/Axel (Later on), Sora/Riku, Ven/Terra, Cloud/Leon, Aqua/ Vani. _**

**What to expect in this chapter:**** A bit of ****_Swearing, Start of trouble etc…_**

**Disclaimer:**** I sadly do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to Square Enix and some to Disney. I wish I could have them though….**

**Ienzo: Umm… Enjoy! –hugs Lyco- There there!**

**NoVa: What about me little bunny!**

**Lyon: Just Start this thing Already and Stop playing Birth By Sleep just to listen to Terra!**

**Lyco/NoVa: Awww! But his voice!**

**Lyco: I'm playing Crisis Core then~ (Skips off humming the mission/level up theme)**

* * *

**.First Day part one – one minute emotions. (Two days after the appointment- Monday)**

* * *

I woke up, to the sound of my small alarm clock ringing loudly, and I looked out my window and noticed that the skies were grey. What a great day to start my new life known as my school life. When I stood up from my bed, I looked around the still empty room, I seriously need to get some help setting this place us were the first things that popped into my mind.

"What to wear…" I quietly hummed to myself as I searched through the dresser in the room. I grabbed out the tight fitting, black jeans and started to search for the right top to wear. "Wait, why am I trying to dress up? It's school." I quickly grabbed out a plain white tank-top and grabbed my black and red zip-up hoodie.

As I started to get changed, Cloud walked into my bedroom, not caring that I was topless at the moment. "Roxas, What'll I do about the bruise, It hurts to stretch and I have Phys. Ed. And now I can't do it!? Leon's arm still hurts and Dad's giving us both notes to miss out on it but we really want to do it!" I quietly watched my brother fall onto my bed, his face crashing into my pillow and a loud moan being muffled by it.

"Cloud, you need to get ready for school first, then we'll just place a little bit of ice back on that bruise, give you some pain killers and then you should feel a bit better. As for Leon, he'll just need to wait until that cut heals…" I placed on my shirt and hoodie and sighed at the comfort and face that I was getting from my brother. "Don't give me that look Cloud, you need to avoid fighting so much and coming home injured."

"I'll be in the lounge soon… I'll bring Leon out as well. I can't help but fight other's who try to harm innocent people too by the way." I opened up the wooden door and walked back over to my brother's limp body, carefully picking him up and helping him get out the door without hurting himself. "Everyone's walking to school together today, I think we have to leave you with Sora when it comes to classes unless we have integrated classes. I just thought that you should know that."

"Thanks Cloud, Now go get downstairs and I'll get Leon, Sora and Vanitas. Did Ventus get home last night?" I smiled as my big brother looked at me from above and smirked at the statement of getting Sora out of bed.

"Ven got home late, Vanitas is up but sorting out his books and Sora is in a sugar coma thanks to Riku…" I laughed at the idea of Sora in another sugar coma and when I had calmed down, Vanitas started to step out of his room quietly, noticing Cloud and I standing by the staircase. "Good morning Vani." I looked up and noticed that my black-haired brother had tied up his hair with a white hair-band and he had an outfit of black on.

"Hey Cloud, Roxas. Do you want me to take you down stairs Cloud? I'm making breakfast for once and so I hope you guys like bacon and eggs…" I watched Cloud closely as he sighed and reluctantly nodded his head, saying thank you for the gesture and carefully making his way over to Vanitas who happily helped him to the couch. "Rox, go get the others please!" I laughed at how happy Vani sounded in the morning, he seems to turn all dull when Sora and Ventus are awake.

"Okay then! Can you also grab some ice for Cloud please! I can't wait for your cooking too by the way!" I could hear the chuckles emanating from the living room and kitchen and I couldn't hold back my own laughter. I quietly walked into Ventus and Vanitas' room, noticing that there were no cardboard boxes anywhere and that there were both red and black objects or else blue and light brown objects scattered around the place.

I quietly walked over to Ventus' blue bed and moved the covers back to show his peaceful and tranquil face. I noticed that there was a small cut across his forehead that was stealthily covered by the soft bangs that framed his face.

"Ven… Ven, wake up." I quietly shook my brother's body and when I heard him mumble something I stopped my actions quickly and then continued to speak to him. "Ven, Hurry up, you're taking too long to get over your sleepiness!" I decided to speak in a sing-song voice, hoping to disgust him and make him wake up.

"Un… Good morning Rox… That voice you did was disgusting by the way…" I happily waved my brother good-bye knowing very well that I'll be back in there later to check on that cut. I quietly walked past Clouds room, knowing that Sora should be woken before I check up on Leon's arm. I quickly opened the door, noticing Riku on the floor and Sora fast asleep, sprawled out on top of the messy bed.

"Good morning Riku, Would you like to wake up sleeping beauty over there for me? Vani is downstairs making breakfast as we speak." At the mention of the word breakfast, Sora's head shot up from his pillow, his spiky hair sticking up all over the place more so than usual. "Oh good morning princess, how was your slumber?" I watched in amusement as Riku started to shake his head while Sora started to grin and blush like the girl he is.

"Moring Rox, did you mention food by the way?" I chuckled at the everyday simple-mindedness that Sora always showed which made him so much more likable. "Oh, Riku why are you on the ground?" I started to laugh loudly and I started to fall to the ground, clutching my stomach as I got my breathing in order, great, I can't even laugh lots today…

"Thanks for the wake-up call Rox, we'll see you downstairs soon, right?" I happily nodded my head as I stood up and started to breathe in deeply. "Oh and make sure you stay out of trouble, we're walking you to school and when we get there, we all have to go our separate ways…" I noticed the small look of worry I received and I hugged my brother-like-cousin's boyfriend, we all knew it was a comforting friendly hug but I noticed a small look of pain flash across Sora's face.

"Come here sleeping beauty, you get a hug too." I spread my arms out, inviting Sora to jump right in and I was prepared to fall straight on my ass this time but instead, I was greeted with a soft and warm hug that made me feel too fragile, almost as if I was a porcelain doll that shouldn't be touched. "Okay then, you both get dressed and Sora, hide those bruises again, Riku stop sucking on my cousin's neck/chest, you're making him look far too vulnerable."

"Yeah yeah, go get the others and we'll see you soon Foxy-Roxy." I felt my small amount of anger rise as the dreaded nickname came up. I slowly raised my fist up and clenched it tightly, my knuckles slowly becoming a paler white than they already are…

I walked out of the small room and felt myself calm down quickly, and walked into Clouds rather large bedroom, noticing Leon standing at the mirror with his bandages unwrapped and the cut on his arm clearly showing in the broad daylight.

"Hey Roxas. That British guy sure knows how to cut someone's arm pretty damn well…I mean it still fucking hurts… Do you need to have another look at it or something?" I slowly walked over to the muscular teen and placed my small hand against his tanned arm, he gave me that signature smile and turned around to face my small body, my eyes only just meeting his chest.

"Mornin'. Dude, watch your language around this house or else your arm isn't the only thing that will, as you put it, 'fucking hurt'. Oh and yeah sorry, I just need to check for infection and to see the progress of its healing." I noticed Leons hands went to cover his 'junk' as we put it in this house and he started to shudder at the thought. "Yeah, Dad and Cloud would most likely castrate you if they caught you swearing a lot around me." I motioned towards Cloud's plush black bed and chuckled as Leon casually bounced on the spot when he sat on the edge.

"That's unfair though… Cid and Cloud swear quite a bit and I hear Vanitas muttering it under his breath too." I couldn't help but chuckle as Leon continued to ramble on and whine like a young child. I quickly looked at the now scabbed wound on is arm and noticed that there were no signs of infection and that it was going to do just fine. "So doctor Roxas, how's it look?" I inwardly groaned at another nick-name that this dreaded home has for me.

"It'll be fine as long as if you don't open it up because if you do, I will personally see to it that Cloud can restrain you from any physical activities for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear Squall Leonhart?" I watched as Leon's face came to the same pale colour as my own and the cheeky grin on his face was changed with one of total horror. With a firm nod of his head, Leon stood up from the bed, saluting me as he walked over to the bedside table which I never knew existed. "I'll see you downstairs then, Vani is making breakfast today and apparently we're all walking to school together."

"Okay then. And I heard from Cloud last night, he planned it out and told Vani to take you to the schools office, even though we could… Until Yuffie and the others told us they had great news for us…" I quickly hugged the tall guardian/patient of mine and waved him good-bye as I walked down the staircase and headed for the kitchen, noticing Ven, Sora, Riku, Dad and Vani were all sitting there with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of them.

"Oh wow… This looks delicious! Sora, stop making your food talk too!" I felt the saliva drool out of my mouth as a rather large plate was in front of an empty chair. "Vani, I love your breakfast so much!" I hugged my father and black haired brother on the way to my chair which was in-between Sora and another empty chair, most likely Leon's.

"Well then, I'm off kids! I need to get to the garage quickly today. I just wanted to say good-bye to all my kids before they all head off to school. I'll be home late and Ven, it's your turn too cook dinner for everyone, invite Terra and Aqua over too if you want, the same for the rest of you kids." Dad gave us all a kiss on the cheek, including Riku and even Leon who 'luckily' walked in at the perfect timing. "See you all later!" We all yelled back at our father/ father-like figure and laughed as he closed the door. This is great, everyone together and smiling at the same time.

"I'm done! I'll be in the nice bathroom then." Sora stood no wait, jumped up from his chair and raced out of the kitchen, claiming the upstairs bathroom that we all liked to fight over. I heard shouts of protests and the sound of chairs falling to the ground, leaving Leon, Vanitas and Myself sitting at the table, Cloud was resting on the plush couch with a small ice-pack over his bruise.

"Why can't those three calm down for once? Roxas are you almost ready? Leon, Cloud are you?" I nodded my head, realising that I'll have to use dad's bathroom just to brush my teeth and fix up my gravity-defying hair. Leon slowly touched his wounded arm and nodded his head while Cloud groaned from his relaxing spot. "I'll be tidying up the mess the buffoons made… Go on and hurry up you three, then we can walk to school with Rox."

"Vani, I'll help you clean up for a few minutes considering the mess they made." On the kitchen table, there were spilled bits of juice and food, plates and chairs that were upside-down and bits of cutlery all over the place. I saw a small but firm shake of a head but I disobeyed it, picking up the plates and carrying them over to the sink, realising that for once I won't be doing them while the others are gone because I'll be with them.

"Rox, if you don't hurry up you won't be ready though." I loved the over-protectiveness that Vanitas showed to me, it made me realise that he did care about us all and wants us safe. "Go on, get out of my kitchen or else." I laughed at how Vanitas sounded like one of those ladies on TV who have the greatest amount of sass ever. He smiled at me before pulling me into a soft hug, laughing at the face I pulled from trying not to laugh and then gently pushing me away calling me a doofus on the way.

I made my way to dad's bathroom, the bathroom that only Dad, guests and I can use. It was neat and the colour white was overly-used because everything inside had white or was white itself. White tiles, White sink, White toothbrush, White toothpaste, White Showers, everything was white. I grabbed up the never-used guest toothbrush and started to brush my teeth, styling my hair properly afterwards and happily walking out, seeing Riku soaked and dripping with water while Sora had his cheeks puffed out as if they were filled with more.

"Riku, what happened to you!?" He looked up at me, a glare adorning his face and a humph escaping his lips as he walked up to me, an evil grin quickly appearing on his face as he crept closer to me which made me ready to call out to Vanitas.

"Well, Sora looked like he was pouting in the bathroom and I pressed his cheeks together, the mouthwash that he had filled his mouth with sprayed onto me and now he's refilled his mouth with mouthwash, trying to get his perfect pearly white teeth… Soo, you're now my shield!" He jumped behind me and started to push me towards Sora, as he continued to ramble on about his hair.

"Sora, Riku has candy hidden in his pants pockets and jacket pockets… Have fun Riku." Sora had quickly pounced on top of his lover, making Riku lose his grip on me and fall to the ground. I could hear Sora's roar for candy as I got to the living room, seeing Cloud sitting up with the Icepack over his top now. "Cloud, you can stay home today if it hurts too much." My eldest brother looked at me and signalled for me to sit beside him which I did happily.

"Rox, I want to be there for your first day of school, if it gets too bad then I'll nurse Aerith and get Leon to tell you alright?" I nodded my head, earning a soft pat on the head like I was a cat. It wasn't bad or anything, I liked being pet on the head and I do act like a cat sometimes, mostly when it involves Sea Salt Ice-cream. "Good, I'll treat you to some ice-cream on the way home then." I looked up and softly sat in my brother's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling his neck in appreciation.

"Woah… Two cute blonds that are brothers that are super close right now… Lucky me!" Leon raced down the stairs and he decided to wrap his arms around my shoulders and around Clouds. "Hmm, well we can't do this in school so how about we go upstairs and have fu- Ow!" Before Leon could continue his sentence, Cloud had hit him in the back of his head and scowled rather harshly at the comment.

"Cloud? By fun what did he mean?" I had a small idea about what he meant but there were too many possibilities when it came to Leon. He liked to joke around with us all. Cloud groaned and Leon smirked before he decided to pick me up from around my waist and softly nuzzle my neck, Cloud looked at his boyfriend and stood up, grabbing my shoulders and placing me safely in his lap when we both sat back down.

"Um, Rox, he was just being stupid from losing too much blood on Friday… I think he wants to play video games with us or something even though we'd beat him… yeah…" Cloud slowly nodded his head and Leon decided to sit beside my guardian, wrapping his good arm around Cloud's waist and pulling both of us closer to his body. I lost balance and fell onto Leon's lap, the upper half of my body was on Leon and my lower half was on Cloud.

"Leon…" Vanitas was in the room, noticing Leon's antics and he wasn't happy. Sora and Riku had walked back inside and Ventus had joined us as well. "What are you doing to my baby brother?" I moved my body up off of Leon's legs and started to sit back in Cloud's lap like a kitten.

"I was just joking around! Please don't come near me with a knife!" Leon stood up and ran straight out the door, hiding behind fenrir which we could see outside. We all laughed at Leon and Cloud started to blush from his actions.

"Anyway, shall we all go?" Cloud spoke up for all of us, we each nodded our heads in a firm agreement and smiled as we walked past Leon's curled up body. What we all didn't expect to happen was for Leon to stand up and knock Fenrir on the ground on accident, Cloud snapped and he looked towards Leon's cowering form. "Squall Leonhart… Did you really just knock my prized possession to the ground?"

"C-Cloud! It was an accident! I'll fix her up when we get back so please don't hurt me!" Squally ran up to his lover my brother, pecking his forehead and smothering his cheek against Clouds. "I won't make any sexual references in front of Roxy and the others anymore too!" Cloud finally grinned in triumph and walked up to my side and started dragging me along.

"Well then, we'll see you at school Squall. Come on Rox, Sor, Ven, Vani." We all laughed as Leon stood back, his face showing how hurt he was and how sad he felt. I looked at him, our eyes meeting and signalled for him to hurry up which he did so happily.

* * *

**.Quick Time-skip To Outside Of Twilight High.**

**"**And that's why Unicorns do exist! We just can't see them because we don't live in rainbow filled lands!" We all groaned as Sora had finished his English speech on Unicorns. I swear, I feel like I can vomit out rainbows and shit skittles… Sora even said that Skittles were Unicorn 'poop' as he put it and that rainbows are made when they vomit, not from a refraction of light…

"Sora, some of us are actually trying to stop our brain-cells from committing suicide so please stop talking about flipping unicorns…" Cloud spoke what everyone thought, not caring about the fake puppy dog eyes that he was getting. I silently ignored my brothers for a moment, looking up at the tall, brick building. Outside was a large car park and green grass with a sign placed right near the entrance.

"But Cloud! Unicorns are real and flipping amazing!" I groaned at the stupidity and decided to read the sign which read,** 'School Play: Kingdom Hearts, 7:30 pm in the hall.' ** Obviously the school made another tacky play which sounds boring too.

"Oh Sora, didn't you learn that Unicorns are just myths? You still act like a five year old in the mornings." A rather tall male who could pass for a teacher was standing in front of our path. He had thin white-blond hair that draped his very thin face. His face was covered in wrinkles and he seemed to look tired but he sounded cold, like his eyes. "According to Science, Unicorns are myths that are used as a child's bedtime story. So obviously you live a childish life that really shouldn't happen."

"Shut up Vexen…" This was the first time I've ever seen Sora look so sad, this man stepped on his dreams and decided to scold him? I was fuming, I know I'm not supposed to get all worked up and all but he hurt my always happy brother.

"Oh, Ventus I didn't realise you had a look alike. I wonder if he's as weak as you." The cold blond walked towards me, his hand outstretched and a fake smile plastered on his face. "I'm Vexen, the top scientist who can throw acid at your face anytime." He had a sick grin now and this one was real. I saw Cloud start to growl and Vanitas clenched his fists but I decided to laugh at the comment and reply back with my own snide remark.

"Oh nice to meet you!" I said with fake enthusiasm, "My name's none-of-your-business and would you really throw that left-over acid on my face when it looks like you already tossed it on your own? If you do try to harm my brothers I will come after you with a large bottle of bleach and pour it inside your mouth and make sure that I pour some onto your eyes! I do hope we see each other soon!" I grabbed Ven's and Sora's hands before walking ahead, not even giving a second glance at the chilly academic.

Leon was the first to speak up and he decided to speak up with a laugh, "Seriously!? Roxas here scared Vexen by threatening him with bleach!? Oh god, this is just awesome!" Cloud shot Leon a glare before jabbing his elbow into Leon's now abused side.

"Rox that was Vexen. Part of that gang we told you about and he's near the top which pretty much means that you're now involved with the gang and the Strife's are their number one enemies now! We've all had a bad encounter with them, some are nice like that Zexion kid whose friends with Vani but yeah overall, bad-news for us all." Cloud pulled another long-winded speech and I looked down towards the ground suddenly feeling bad for my actions.

"Sorry… it's just… He insulted Ven and hurt Sora's feelings and I hate it when people do that to my family… I'll avoid threatening them with bleach and just avoid them overall from now on…" Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head, an apologetic smile on his face. I looked towards the ground, remembering one of the small conditions of my disease that one of my first doctors told me about.

**1****st**** Side-affect: If the subject (person) thinks too long on a negative emotion, the subject will be stuck in that emotion and increase the spread of the disease by a very small amount. The subject must either avoid thinking about any negative emotion or else think about that emotion for a maximum of a minute.**

I placed a smile on my face as I then realised that Cloud mentioned Zexion. I knew that it was strange for my brothers to see me all gloomy and then smiling with a rather large grin on my face, but that's because Dad and I never told them any of my conditions. There were far too many conditions and sometimes I just couldn't remember them.

"Let's go Rox. I need to take you to the office and Sora and Riku are coming along too I'm guessing?" Vanitas spoke up, silver-rimmed glasses slipping down his nose and making him seem younger. I gave a quick nod of my head and watched as Riku could only shake his and Sora decided that he can't either. "Cloud, Leon, do you want to meet up with us in front of the library? I'm sure Vincent will be in there too." Cloud nodded his head while Leon gave us a wink before they both walked off, hip-to-hip and their hands entwined and hidden behind their connected bodies.

"So Vani, where's this office?" I looked up at Vanitas, fiddling with the black and white wrist-band that covered the mark. I continued to stare into Vanitas' golden eyes and smiled as I saw him chuckle.

"Just follow me, we need to speak to the principle and then we have to go see the nurse Mrs Fair, to input your medical records." I quietly hummed as I tried to remember that familiar name. Vanitas started to walk ahead, ignoring the random stares we both received and I diligently followed, a small smile on my face. As we walked up the rather long corridor Vanitas spoke up, his silver glasses pressed firmly against the bridge of his nose. "Okay, this is the office, you won't have to come here that often unless Principle Mickey needs you for something urgent. Let's just get your schedule."

"Oh Vanitas, I hope that you've finished that work I gave you." I jumped at the sound of a very low and husky voice filling the air, each word sounded like it had darkness in it and all I could do was shake in fear, the voice was familiar and it made me scared. Golden eyes stared at me, a look of shock crossing the tanned face and white-silver hair gently tied up in a low pony tail quickly flowed down from his sudden stop in movements.

"Oh, Vice-principle Xemnas! That project is almost finished, I just need to finish helping my baby-brother get sorted and then I'll finish up on the work with Zexion. Roxas," Vanitas turned his attention to me, a strange look on his face and he continued to speak, seriousness laced in his voice. "This is vice-principle Ansem Xemnas, He's one of the teachers for history and computers, everyone calls him Mister Xemnas or just Xemnas. Mister Xemnas, this is my brother, Roxas, he's joining this school because he ha-" Vanitas was interrupted by Xemnas quickly.

"Roxas Strife… Age fifteen, born in Traverse Town and was diagnosed with the Heartless Disease." Fascination filled the vice-principles voice, making me shiver and shake under his cold gaze. "Subject thirteen, experienced blood-loss at the local hospital because of the doctors testing him… He was branded with a large XIII on his left wrist… A fascinating specimen who could prove helpful to me…"

"V-Vani…" I quickly clutched my brother's arm and buried my face in his side, my blond spikes just reaching his chin. I felt Vanitas place his warm hand on my head and my shaking slowly calmed down, but I felt scared still, as I could feel his cold gaze on my back.

"Vice-Principle Xemnas, if you would please excuse us, we need to hurry along." Vanitas pushed my body ahead of his, quietly forcing me to walk in front of him as he stalked after me.

"Alright then. Have a good day boys… Oh, and Roxas, I do hope we can talk sometime…" The man clad in a black suit walked off, his tied up hair flowing and swaying with each step he took. I could feel Vanitas push me faster and so I decided to increase my speed by a smidgen.

When we reached the office there was a small woman with a purple bow in her hair and she wore a short but frilly plain purple dress, she was small and had soft fluffy hair that looked like duck feathers. Vanitas leaned over the desk, murmuring away at the small woman, a small giggle escaping her lips. When the conversation was over Vanitas appeared with a piece of paper in his hand and his free hand in his back pocket of his dark jeans.

"This is your schedule. I'm sure you understand them since you've seen everyone's. You have English first and lucky you, it's a mixed class considering how small the school is, every class is really a mixed class. So, shall we head to the Library?" I nodded my head, a small smile on my face as I decided to read the schedule.

**1****st****: Int. Eng. Bg. 2****nd****: Int. Mat. CA. 3****rd****: Mus. SW. 4****th****: Art. As. 5****th****: Int. His. XS. 6****th****: Cst. DZ.**

I only bothered to read todays classes and inwardly shuddered as I saw the letters XS, guessing that I got Mister Xemnas for that class. At the bottom of the small page, there was a tidy arrow drawn on the corner and I flipped the piece of paper, looking at the cursive writing written all over the back.

_Roxas, Welcome to Twilight High. This is just to tell you what teachers you have and that Int means that you have an integrated class. Bg is Mister Braig, he's also the drama teacher. CA is Cinderella, she also takes care of the school cleaning and Enviro-group. SW is Snow White, she's in charge of the choir and any other musical group. As is Aelues, he's also the main P.E teacher and is only a substitute Art teacher. XS is Vice-Principle Xemnas, he's in charge or a lot in this school. Dz is DiZ, he's a strange man and he's never at staff meetings… I'm sure you only read the days schedule so I'll let you be surprised by your other classes. Do come visit anytime!_

_-Daisy_

I chuckled as 'Daisy' had managed to guess that I'd only read the first day's classes and when Vanitas heard me chuckle he turned around and had a small smile on his face. His golden eyes softer than the vice-principles and his black hair falling gently into his left eye.

"I'm guessing you read the note from the office-lady?" Vanitas quietly asked me as he pushed open a door, leading into a large room filled with books. The Library! I looked around in awe for a moment, taking in the giant collection and smiling as I smelt the familiar scent of the local library. A soft and relaxing lavender with a hint of vanilla.

"Yeah, I have three integrated classes and hopefully I'm in one with you and the others! Do you know Zexion by the way Vani?" Vanitas looked at me, his smile turning into a small O as he suddenly looked shocked by the name.

"How do you know Zexion Rox? He's as anti-social as I am plus he never talks to strangers…" I felt my temperature rise as I looked at the ground, feeling embarrassed for asking Vani now.

"I met him at my last check-up, he was really nice and said that he would talk to Sora to talk to me…" Vanitas slowly softened his gaze and touched my cheek, lightly brushing it with his fingers and flinching away at the sound of a familiar feminine voice.

"ROXIE!" A young girl clad in a light green 'boob-tube' as they call it came running up to me, overalls clipped into her very, VERY, short pants, revealing too much thigh for her own good. Her soft black hair was bouncing with every step she took and suddenly she jumped, leaping towards me with her arms outstretched.

"Y-Yuffie!" l exclaimed rather loudly and Vanitas quickly stood in front of me, Leon luckily only just grabbing onto her and Cloud came running over, clutching his bruised stomach in pain. "Thanks Vani… Leon too. Cloud are you okay?!"I quickly ran over to my eldest guardians crumpled body and gently touched the area where his bruise was. Cloud flinched and groaned in pain as he had lurched into my outstretched fingers.

"Leon… What happened?" Vanitas spoke up, his cold demeanour back and a stare that was a stranger to me was plastered onto his face. Each word was cold and it didn't suit the warm brother I know.

"W-well… We ran into 'them' outside and the guy who punched Cloud yesterday walked up to him and whispered something in Cloud's ear before punching him again… I couldn't do anything because that stupid Brit guy was with him and holding my shoulder in a tight grip… I think Cloud needs to get back to your home and I'm heading to the nurse."

All of a sudden we all heard a groan and someone mumble out the word stupid, we each looked at each other and then we stared at cloud who was slowly getting back up and with each movement he made, a small groan would escape his lips.

"I'll be fine… Just keep my away from that fire-rat thing… I need to look out for Rox…" Leon and Vanitas quickly rushed over and helped Cloud up, both of them with a worried expression on their face .I walked over to Cloud and gave him a peck on his forehead before speaking up.

"Cloud, I'll be fine and please stop worrying about me. You need to be looked at considering the wound on your stomach was punched again and I'll stick with Sora, Vani, Ven or you from now on in case they show up…" Cloud gave me a firm nod of his head before silently being helped back up Leon and Vanitas. I felt a pang in my chest and clutched it, feeling guilty and silently regretting my words from this morning.

Was this my fault for threatening one of their 'top members'? Or was this just that gang wanting to have something to play with? I quietly looked down at my clutched chest and felt guilt wash over me, even if I can't think about it for too long, I will still feel it from time to time…

"…Yuffie? …Roxas?" A low and calming voice filled the empty library and I saw long, silk-black hair flutter in front of my eyes. I looked into the calming eyes that belonged to the voice and smiled as I saw a good friend standing right in front of Yuffie and I. "Why are you guys… alone?"

"VINNIE!" Yuffie squealed and decided to hug the tall male. He wore a red coat with a black under-top and long black pants. His pitch-black hair was left out and a red bandanna was wrapped around his forehead and under the front fringe that he has. "I missed you! Why weren't you here last week, huh?" Yuffie questioned Vincent and placed her hands on her petit hips, leaning her body over slightly and glaring softly at the usually quiet male.

"… I was busy… Anyway, where's Cloud I need to talk to him…" I decided to walk away and I walked around the library, seeing books that I've read and some that just didn't even catch my attention, like that stupid _Twilight _book by Stephenie Meyer, I mean, seriously? Vampires playing baseball during a thunder storm? That is just so make believe!

Without looking in front of me, I bumped into a body, my body jumping back slightly and a small amount of pain ran through me.

"I-I'm sorry!" I looked at what I had bumped into and noticed familiar blue-hair parted with a fringe covering one eye. I opened my mouth in shock and smiled as I recognized the person was someone I met two days ago and became friends with. Zexion. "Z-Zexion?" I quietly mumbled out, catching the attention of my friend.

"Roxas?" Zexion had a slight hint of shock in his voice and a large smile across his face, "I thought you didn't go to school?" I couldn't help but smile brightly and I quickly nodded my head, gaining a chuckle from the blue-haired boy.

"Well I didn't until my doctor gave me the all-clear so now we don't have to annoy Sora! We can talk to each other each day! Right?" I watched as Zexion's face slowly dropped and a look of pain flashed but disappeared.

"Roxas… I can't, The Organization are watching you and your brothers and we can't get too close to you each without hurting you physically or mentally… I was sent a text from Superior about what you said to Vexen and in all honesty I laughed, but some of the higher-ups didn't like how easily intimidated he was…" I silently looked down and swore under my breath as I realised that I may have lost one of my closest friends. "Roxas, you are a threat to them but to me, you are Roxas Strife, a cool guy who I can talk to about anything. I won't hurt you or your brothers and I will try to keep at least you safe."

"Zexion…" I hugged the male in front of me and held in the tears threatening to spill out the sides. I swear, this boy would be one of my greatest friends ever that is if I make new friends. "Thank you so much…"

I let go of the teen and stared at his face, only to see a small smile appear. I laughed quietly and turned around as I heard a large group of seniors walk through the doors. Zexion quickly dragged me behind a staircase that led upstairs to more books.

"Roxas, you need to get to your brothers or friends quickly, those seniors that just walked in are some of The Organization members. Quickly walk away while I distract them alright." I nodded my head and watched as Zexion walked out from the spot carrying random books he had just grabbed off the shelf.

"Oy, Zexion! Vexen is asking for you to help him in the science lab! Professor Even is there too with your little brother!" A tall man with a low and husky voice called out towards my friend and when I caught a glimpse of who he was I almost laughed. He had long hair tied up at the back and he had one long streak of Silver that stood out in it. His face adorned a large scar on his right cheek and he sported a black eye patch over his opposite eye.

"Fine Xigbar…" Zexion said with a sigh, placing the random books down on a pure white desk. "Do you know why Ienzo is here with Even and Vexen?" I'm guessing a shake of the head was given in response since Zexion let out another sigh.

"Anyway, Demyx n' Axel are on their way here too, Demyx wants to talk to you about something 'so important that the pool and ocean can wait.' In his exact words…" I heard a chuckle escape from Zexions lips and all of a sudden the loud beep from the front door was heard and out stepped a boy with a dirt-blond mullet and a taller male with eyes the colour of acid and hair that looked a fire.

"Speak of the Devil." I quickly walked away with my head facing the floor and I tried to not look at the bright eyes that seemed to shine with mischief and curiosity. "Demyx, Axel, what's so important that- what did you say Xigbar? The pool and Ocean can wait?" I heard laughs ring throughout the library and I couldn't help but feel like they were laughing at my retreating form.

"Well, Demyx here needed to speak to you about something importan-"They all spoke loudly so I could hear them as I walked faster, this time with my head raised so I could see where I was going but when I heard the person who I presumed was Mr. Fire-Locks stop speaking, I slightly tilted my head, only for my blue eyes to meet with ones that were golden and a hand wrapped around my waist.

"V-Vanitas!" I looked at my older brother with a blush creeping onto my cheeks and almost screamed as I felt him place a finger on my lips.

"Be quiet and follow me, we're going to see Cloud and Leon who are asking for you. Right. Now." I could see Vanitas staring at the crowd which consisted of my friend Zexion and three other strangers. "You're Lucky Zexion is clever and a quick thinker…" Vani said before leading me out of the library and into a hallway filled with un-caring eyes.

* * *

**NoVa: ** **Well, Thanks for reading this chapter and the next chapter will be shorter and will be in Axel/ Ventus/ Cloud/ Zexion's POV! Good Job us!**

**Lyon: So I get to start to type stuff! Yessss! Axel and Cloud Fighting scene Away!**

**Lyco: Pfft, I'm the one telling you what to basically write Stuuupid!**

**All: Thanks for reading! And do wait patiently!**

**NoVa/ Lyon: We're also writing our own stories on this account so every story may be delayed! **

**NoVa: I'm making a Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns one!**

**Lyon: I'm going to write one hopefully on whatever I want.**

**Lyco: Thanks for reading and we can't wait to see you all next time!**


	3. Day one- part 2

Not so Fragile.

Summary:**_ Roxas Strife is the sickly child who is protected by his brothers Vanitas, Ventus and Cloud. He's been in the hospital many times and when they say he can finally go to School, he accepts. His brothers are there, watching him and preventing the ones they don't trust to get near him. But sometimes, being protective doesn't help what's fragile. Especially when all he wants is to find Love and be free._**

**Pairings: ****_Roxas/Axel (Later on), Sora/Riku, Ven/Terra, Cloud/Leon, Aqua/ Vani. _**

**What to expect in this chapter: ****Violence, Mild Swearing, POV jumping, Lyon's writing skill… (OY!)**

**Disclaimer:**** Lyco: LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOUUU~**

**NoVa: Pfft! Oh god, Lyon you better not ruin this story!**

**Lyon: Whatever! We don't own this game, only the story and I'm writing the Axel chapter! HAHAHA!**

**Lyco: pfft, loser…**

* * *

**.First Day part two – memories and warnings. (Monday afternoon)**

* * *

**Ventus POV (just to check on him)**

I was walking with my close-mother like friend Aqua to meet up with Terra so we could all head off to lunch. Aqua was talking about how she's going to master her fighting course and how Terra will too and I couldn't help but look her up and down as if I had forgotten her.

Aqua had short blue hair (Hence her name) and wore a black tank top with a light blue skirt that reached the top of her knee and around her hip was a chain with the good-luck charm that she created for Terra and I. Aqua made hers a light blue and my own was a light green while Terra's was an almond brown and we all agreed to call them way finders, because no matter where we are, we can always find each other.

"Oh! Terra! Over here!" I heard Aqua call out, her light and peaceful voice merging with that of other voices. When I looked up to find our taller friend, I was surprised to see him looking serious and rather dark. Aqua called out again and when that didn't work I ran off into the crowd towards his tall body.

"Terra!" I called out just as I reached him, drawing his attention to my face and a small smile appeared in place. "What are you doing here? Aqua and I have been searching for you!" Terra seemed to flinch before he placed his hand atop of my head and gently ruffled my now not-so-perfect spikes.

"I've just been thinking… Anyway, if you and Aqua where looking for me then where is she?" Terra bent down a little to be face to face with me, his blue eyes clashing with mine, his with a small mischievous glint in them. "You didn't leave her behind to find me now did you?" I slightly blushed as I felt the warm breath of his reach my face and I heard him chuckle lightly before straightening up his posture and stretching his arms out.

I looked at Terra's outfit in awe of how muscular he was for a boy who was only seventeen. He wore a plain black top with light brown jeans, his top loosely tucked in and some of it hanging over the black and red belt he wore. Terra's dark brown hair was long and had some spikes **(Which I'm guessing is now becoming popular with male students)** throughout it.

"Ven! Terra!" We both turned our heads towards the sound of Aqua calling to us, she had a small frown and a little tint of red across her cheek. "Ven! What did I tell you about running off? You could have gotten hurt by someone! Terra, I'm blaming you for this! If you had only responded the first time I yelled out to you then maybe Ven wouldn't have ran off!" Terra and I took a step back and I ended up bumping into his chest and when we made eye contact, we both placed our hands behind our heads and laughed at Aqua's motherly wrath.

"Hey Ven, Let's run!" Terra quickly said, before grabbing my hand and dashing off towards the small green hill which we sat at. As Terra and I were running, I heard him speak up and decided to listen to him. "Hey Ven, want to hang out this afternoon? We can chill at yours or mine, either works." I looked up and noticed Terra had a big grin on his face.

"Okay then, we'll go to mine since I need to hang out with my baby brother for once. Oh, what about Aqua? Shouldn't we ask her?" I quickly inquired, worried that Aqua would be left alone as we were playing video games and watching Anime like the cool dudes we are.

"Don't worry, I already asked her and she said that Eraqus wants to train her today then me tomorrow and that she is also going shopping with her younger sister Xion, you know that really quiet girl with the black hair who we see when we go to visit Aqua?" I nodded my head and let myself be dragged down by my taller companion. "So, are we going to actually watch Sailor Moon or are we going to finish Full Metal Alchemist!?" Terra asked almost too enthusiastically.

"Well, I was going to play Super Smash Bros with my baby brother but we could watch Sailor Moon just so I can see you raging at Serena again." I remembered the day when Sailor moon was on and Terra couldn't help but rage at the heroine's stupidity and how he could believe she was a natural blond and yada-yada-yada.

"Hey! One Time! She was practically just skipping around the screen and getting all the glory when the other sailor scouts did all the work!" I couldn't help but laugh as Terra turned a bright red from his own statement and as quickly as he turned red, he had his arm wrapped around my neck in a playful choke hold.

"Oh God! The horrible smell! Help me Aqua! Sailor Scout Terra is harming me!" I joked, and I continued to laugh along with my best friend. Not long after I had said 'help me' Aqua had showed up, and oh god did she look like sailor Mercury and I wasn't the only one to notice.

Terra and I continued to laugh and before long, Aqua did too. This is what every day was like for me, being surrounded by people I can call best friends. Even if I had a small crush on one of them…

* * *

**Zexion POV (In the Science Lab)**

I had watched Roxas escape the library and listened to Demyx and Axel ramble on about completely un-necessary topics and Demyx making Incoherent sounds. As soon as I was able to leave, I headed straight for the Science lab which is where I am now, seeing my younger brother talking to his caregiver and Vexen's Uncle Even.

"Professor Even, May I ask why Ienzo is here at this school and not at home being cared for?" I asked as soon as I took foot in the room. Ienzo noticed my voice and dashed off towards me, grabbing my leg and hugging it tight to his little body. "Vexen I will speak with you soon." Vexen walked off, his long ice-blond hair almost blending in with the white lab coat draped around his body.

"Well you see Zexion, Ienzo here was asking for you and almost cried so I had to bring him here to give him peace of mind. The little genius wanted to play with you." I looked down towards the little bundle of warmth wrapped around my leg and bent down to pick him up, which he eagerly accepted. With Ienzo in my arms I looked at the older version of Vexen.

"Thank you then Even. Would you care to assist Vexen and I in whatever strange experiment he is doing?" Professor Even nodded his head and went off to his nephew's side, helping him move chemicals, powders and metals around. "Ienzo, what's wrong?" I looked at my baby brother with love and waited for the answer to my question, I knew my baby brother like the back of my hand and something was wrong.

"Mister Even kept on asking me to help him read something…" I glared at the usually well-behaved sitter and sighed before hugging my most beloved brother to my chest. Ienzo can barely read and when he gets pressured into doing so, he freaks out and cries for me. With Ienzo going almost bling though it makes everything even worse.

"Don't worry Ien… I'm sure Even wanted to hear your voice." Ienzo just nodded before grabbing my t-shirt and blowing his nose in it. "Ack! Ienzo! Gross, my shirt is not your hanky! What the?! Is that one in your hand!?" I looked at the large patch of snot on my shirt and scrunched up my nose in disgust before looking at the little monster. Ienzo had a large grin on his face, showing his pearly-white teeth and he was laughing to himself, most likely proud with what he had done.

"Hehe! Zexi, Zexi, he's super funny! Zexi, Zexi, His shirts now runny!" Ienzo chanted before bursting out in a fit of giggles. I swear this kids a little devil sometimes but I couldn't hold back the smile on my face.

"Yes, yes, little monster, now, go play in the corner with the toys Even brought while big brother here goes and helps the clones." I said warmly, and looking at my little brother who had warmth in his eyes. Ienzo gave me a quick nod before walking off to the white duffel bag filled with toys.

"Zexion! We need your help here!" Vexen called out, his low and tired voice reaching my ears and the sound of Even rummaging through the cabinets could be heard. "Hurry up!" Vexen called out again, his patience growing thin and fraying like a cut ropes end.

"I'll be there in a second, just wait while I get Ienzo set up. Ienzo, behave and if anyone that you don't trust or know comes near you yell out for me alright?" I quickly said before grabbing a white lab coat for myself and walking over to give Ienzo a kiss on his forehead and dashing off to Vexen and Even's side.

"Young Maste-" I quickly cut off Even before glaring at him. "Please forgive me… Anyway, _Zexion_, Vexen here thinks he's found some special atom which I presume is all a little state of confusion." I sighed and guessed that Vexen was having trouble with one scientific formula and didn't sleep again…

"Vexen, move. I'll look at it…" when I inspected this 'atom' I almost burst out laughing before I cleaned the lens and noticed that the little dot that Vexen and Even were inspecting disappeared. "You both realise that you were inspecting a dot of mud... Right?" I asked, a playful but icy tone in my voice.

"How?! How can that be!? I've been inspecting a spec of mud for thirty-six hours and forty nine minutes!" Vexen exclaimed, dropping to the floor with his hands over his extremely pale and sucked in face. Not long after Vexen's little outburst though, he fell (More like collapsed) onto the ground and basically fell asleep.

"Even… Do not call me young master in school… I'm a normal teenager, that's it. Now, please help Vexen to the nurses office and get make sure he sleeps more…" I finished with a sigh before thinking back to how Roxas 'tried' to escape the library. Axel was watching Roxas and that wasn't going to do him any good… I'm just glad Vanitas appeared before Axel could make haste of his new prey…

I have to say… One new friend can surely put a shit-load of pressure on your shoulders… Not to mention the extra weight of your overly-energetic crush basically hugging you every time he makes eye-contact with you… Freaking Water-addicted mullet-head…

* * *

**Cloud POV (Infirmary)**

Memories continued to flood my mind, ones of my failures and one of my successes being played over and over again. The one memory that was repeated the most was the encounter that had happened only moments before being able to see Roxas again. Axel Flurry, cocky attitude and reason why I'm sitting in this stupid infirmary. His bright red hair was like his older brothers and so was his attitude, it was almost annoying and disgusting.

"Cloud? Why is it that whenever you come to visit me it's never to say hello and that you are not injured…" The School nurse Aerith Fair quietly sighed from her seat, her brown hair neatly tied up with a pink bow and a white lab coat covered her small body. "Leon, you're not off the hook either ya' know…" Aerith was something to be afraid of when she was mad and this wasn't even close to it.

"It's not our fault that freaking Fate and Flurry decided to abuse our worn out and tired bodies. I mean, one of them had a knife again!" Leon exclaimed, wincing at the slight movement of his arm. I felt sorry for my l-lover and couldn't help but frown at the pain he was in.

"You're both lucky that I like you… Otherwise I would have gotten your coach to patch you up. You wouldn't want that now would you?" We both stared at each other with fear and shock in our faces before shaking our heads vigorously. Aerith only chuckled before standing up and excusing herself from her office.

"Cloud… What did he say to you?" Leon quietly asked, his face warm but also stern. He was worried about me and I could tell, but it wasn't rocket science to tell anyway though. "Please just tell me now before I have to get it out of you the hard way." Leon continued to stare into my eyes, seeking the answer and I couldn't just keep him in the dark so I decided to tell him the truth.

"Flurry… He decided to tell me that Roxas was going to be his and that he was going to have fun…" I paused as I felt my anger rise, my fists turning white from being clenched tightly. "He was going to have fun making Roxas scream out his name Leon! He wants my baby brother!" I could feel tears threatening to spill out the side of my eyes, a sign of weakness which I won't let the organization have. I raised m clenched fists and slammed them against the white bed which I was resting on, and I continued to ram them into the sheets until I felt my anger die.

"Cloud. You know that we're going to protect Roxas from them… Especially with his disease and all…" Leon spoke softly, a hint of sadness as he spoke and a flicker of tears appeared. I quickly thought back to the night Cid had told us about Roxas' condition and how some of the doctor's previously said that he was lucky to still be like he is… It was heart-breaking knowing that your baby brother will most likely end up an empty shell and you can't do anything about it.

"Leon… If we couldn't stop those two today then how can we stop twelve of them… I know that we were caught off guard but still… I can't handle this fear of Roxas losing his loveable self because of one fucking bastard who just wants a fuck toy…" Leon gasped as my calm-and-collected demeanour was destroyed and my weak and easily agitated self was shown, luckily for me, Leon was perfect for these moments…

"Cloud, Just shut up and let me hug you before we both cry." He said with a childish grin which was most certainly contagious. I couldn't help but laugh as Leon strolled over and wrapped his arms around me, his injured one feeling better after the rest it got. "There, now then, Roxas will be here soon and get in motherly hen mode while we sit back and laugh, alright?" I just nodded my head and gently placed a kiss on Leon's cheek, blushing at my sudden boldness and quickly looking away.

"Now Cloud, if I had known it was this easy to make you suddenly shy then I would have made sure Leon was a loveable fool every day." Vanitas spoke up from the door, a grin plastered on his face and his hand holding onto someone's. I noticed that the hand had small black and white checker rings on it and laughed as I could hear the soft voice mumbling.

"Roxas don't hide and Vani, people probably think that you have a boyfriend now. Tut, tut, tut, what will people say when they hear it's your own brother?" I said with fake mock and laughed as my younger brother scrunched up his face in disgust of dating his brother and being the talk of the school.

"Cloud, Vani, stop now before the insults get way out of line!" Roxas said, his little pearly white face poking out from behind his, probably most over protective guardian. "Cloud, Leon, how are you both feeling and what did you need me for?" His small head tilting to the side as he asked us his questions, a habit that he had picked up as he grew older.

"Well we're doing just peachy and well… Cloud wanted to speak to you about something while I wanted to speak to Vanitas quickly. Now come on kitten, we don't have all day." Leon said, using his pet name which he thought suited Roxas best. Roxas gave a little 'hmph' and strolled over to me, sitting right next to me and looking me in the eyes, a gentle and warm smile on his face.

"Leon, don't chew off Vani's head, same goes for you Vanitas." Roxas quickly switched his attention back to me and spoke softly, "So what's wrong Clo?" He used the nickname he created when he was seven and I couldn't help but laugh at how childish it still sounded after eight years.

"I just need to know… Have you met a boy named Axel Flurry?"

* * *

**Axel POV (Cuz we so cool like that!) ~(Library/Hallway scene)**

The names Axel Flurry. Got it memorized?

My friend Demyx Nocturne, who I am currently hanging out with right now, is way to in love with our emo, book-loving scientist Zexion. Demyx is a simpleton, annoying and to top it all off, a complete nutcase. He thinks that David Bowie is god, His hair is the coolest thing ever and Sitar's are the 'real' guitars. I mean that song that goes _I play the sitar, wherever I go, I play the Sitar, Sitar, wherever I go-ooo!' _ Is pretty much Demyx. Now then back to listening in again…

"And then, when I touched Zexion's hand on accident he blushed and I blushed and he blushed some more and I was going to faint and he was so cu-"Thank you brain for cutting out Demyx's continuous rambling… I decided to picture the little blonde boy that basically ran away from us. He was new, definitely, and he was cute, too bad he was a strife or else I would have probably dated him by now. But there was something off about this kid… He seemed more, wounded than the others and obviously Xemnas must know something about him already if he wants the poor kid.

"Hey Dem… Why don't you get to know Ienzo and Zexion at the same time?" I suggested, hoping to make Demyx run off so I could think about the next toy to break. I studied Demyx for a while before walking farther ahead of the poor head-over-heels in love teenager.

Now then Brain… It's just you and I, thinking about those honey gold locks and those deep and endless eyes. It's still such and shame that Xemnas wants him… The man's twisted. I know that and whenever he wants something, he needs it and destroys it. But then again… I have been wanting to leave them behind except for the few I actually like…

"Flurry!" I could hear the loud booming voice of one of my teachers, Mister Aeleus, Lexeaus's much older brother and my Art Teacher. He was sometimes scary, but otherwise an easy to get along with guy. "There you are. We have a new student in class today and well… The seat beside you is the only free one, I know the poor kid will want to be near his brother Ventus and all but I just can't move everyone for one kid so if you could behave and be a _good role-model_ for him then I'd appreciate it." I silently re-wound what Aeleus had just said and smiled as I thought of ways to get to the second eldest Strife child. So his baby brother was my new 'buddy'. Well this will be fun.

"Thanks for the heads-up Aeleus." I started to walk off with my hands behind my head and my long legs kicking up with each step I take.

"By a good role-model I mean handing in your homework which is due on time Axel." My teacher spoke up and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me doing that horrid thing. I could hear him sigh and start to walk off so I decided to think of ways to annoy Ven and his buddies Terra and Aqua.

* * *

**-End of This lovely and short chapter!—**

**Lyon: I didn't get to write a fighting scene… Pissed off right now!**

**Lyco: Oh stop whining! Anyway, NoVa is busy dying from a regular cold (Just Coughing!) so we're in charge! Yo-hohoho!**

**Lyon: Anyway… We made a lot of cliffies and stuff and that was because we didn't want a fifteen page chapter! Lucky for you all, we're going to write a big chapter . **

**Lyco: Yes Day one is in three parts but oh well! You got to see Venterra Fluff! Ohhh yes~ Terra~~ Anyway, Yes, Axel is slightly evil AT THE MOMENT and Xemnas sounds like a complete and utter Pedophile (Seriously he knew a lot about Roxas in the last chapter… FREAK!) Ahem.. Lyon Take Over!**

**Lyon: Pfft… Anyway, Yes Cloud almost cried, yes Axel is being a bitch, Yes Ven has a crush on 'one of the two' and Yes, Zexion is a young master… Lyco didn't want poor Ienzo on the streets but either way, the kids gonna end up sad. Oh woops. Spoiler.**

**Lyco: That was all your idea! Anyway, by the time Chapter 4 is up, we will all not hate Axel so much (LIES!) and we will have NoVa in the end of chapter commentary!**

**Lyon: Dammit! I never get to say much with her around!**

**Lyco: It's cus we dun care about youuuu. Uguuu! See you next time~**


	4. Day One- Part 3

Not so Fragile.

Summary:_** Roxas Strife is the sickly child who is protected by his brothers Vanitas, Ventus and Cloud. He's been in the hospital many times and when they say he can finally go to School, he accepts. His brothers are there, watching him and preventing the ones they don't trust to get near him. But sometimes, being protective doesn't help what's fragile. Especially when all he wants is to find Love and be free.**_

**Pairings: **_**Roxas/Axel (Later on), Sora/Riku, Ven/Terra, Cloud/Leon, Aqua/ Vani. **_

**What to expect in this chapter: ****Swearing, Fluff, VENTERRA FLUFF ERMAHGAD (That was NoVa…Sorry), creepy Xemnas moments and Two POV swaps.**

**Disclaimer:**** Lyco: Why don't we just copy and paste a 'we do not own the game only this fanfiction' message so we don't annoy people?**

**NoVa: Too much effort, plus this gets us pumped for writing!**

**Lyon: You both suck… (Sulking in a corner due to lack of manliness)**

**Lyco: Just cus your friend said I was cooler that you, doesn't mean you have to sulk now help us write you freaking butt. (Loving Motivation!)**

**NoVa: See, we're a normal bunch! Next chapter we're going to do Lyco's Idea… N'Awwww! Hey, Hey, Lyco! VENTERRA FLUFF ERMAHGAD!**

**Lyco: HERMAHGAAAAAAAAAHD!**

**Lyon: Save me… Please…**

_**First Day – Part 3: A red-head and Memories – (Hallway outside of Roxas' Art Class)**_

The Bell chimed and continued to ring out until it knew students would be inside. I had just left Cloud and Leon with the nurse who I just met named Rikku and saw Ventus and two of his friends walking with him into our art class. Maybe I'll be lucky and be able to sit near him.

"Alright. We have a new Student today. Roxas Strife, you can enter now." I could hear the art teachers loud and deep voice booming from across the closed, CLOSED, door. As I sucked in a breath of fresh-air, I looked at the ground and slid the door open, a nervous blush on my face as I walked to the front of the class. "Everyone, Roxas. Roxas, everyone. Your seat is with Axel Flurry, the guy over there." The teacher pointed towards a male student who had black tear drop tattoos underneath each acid green eye. I remembered this guy from my English class this morning, Mister Braig yelled at him and then apologized to me for 'scaring me'. "Axel introduce yourself or else wave your hand!" I flinched as the teacher spoke and when he noticed my small movement he apologized.

Geez, teachers keep on apologizing to me today… I watched as his hand was lazily stretched out and pointing to the desk beside him. When I surveyed the room, I could see Ventus staring at me with fear in his eyes and the two that he had walked in the room with were glaring daggers at this Axel guy. Now where did I hear that name...Oh yeah, Cloud!

"Now then, you may take your seat Roxas, I'm sure you don't want everyone staring at you any longer." As if that was everyone's cue to stare at the teacher, I walked away, hearing whispers and feeling eyes on me and soon enough, I was face to face with the male who hurt my brother.

"Then the name's Axel. Got it Memorized" This Axel guy tapped his temple, which led to me staring at his obnoxious red hair, it was sort of gross but it also suited him. "So your names Roxas huh? You didn't happen to see Vexen this morning did you?" I walked past the rude teen and sat down in the cold wooden chair, a matching wooden desk parked in front of me. "You can't just ignore me Blondie."

"What obligation do I have to tell you about what I have and haven't done and if you could refrain from talking to me that would be nice." I said, slight agitation in my voice as I had to sit there and listen to this retard blab on about how I needed to talk to him and be friends with him. Not long after actually zoning the red-head out, Mister Aeleus, as I just discovered his name, _sorry Daisy, _decided that we can mingle and talk about our up-coming projects. I shot straight up and walked over to Ventus who had quickly met up with me half-way.

"Oh god… Roxas I can't believe you have to sit next to him… We need to tell Cloud!" I watched as Ventus had started to freak out and I couldn't help but laugh and hug my older brother. "When were you given permission to act older than me?" Ven said, fake authority in his voice and a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry, your highness. Now, you going to introduce me to your friends or are we going to stand in the middle of class all day?" Ventus and I chuckled loudly and strolled over to his desk which currently had his brown and blue haired friend's faces on it. "Did you talk them to sleep or are they unconscious from your non-stop talk of Sailor Moon? If it's either of those two options then I feel so sorry for them…" Ven looked at me with a look of mock hurt before slapping his much taller brown haired friend in the head.

"Shit Ven! What the hell was that for?!" The brown haired stranger looked at me, before looking at Ventus and continuing to do this action before smacking their female companion lightly on the head who seemed to do the exact same thing.

"Aqua, Terra, this is Roxas, my baby brother and the one who you were glaring at Axel for." Ventus spoke up, his hand raised and a smug grin on his face. Terra looked me up and down and then did the same to Ventus, obviously still in shock while Aqua stood up and decided to hug me and say hello.

"I've heard a lot about you Roxas. My name's Aqua and if you ever need anything, you can tell me, I can kick some butt!" Aqua let me go and smiled, she was a rather attractive girl and she seemed like a diligent student. Not long after Aqua's introduction though, Terra stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my head and a hand on Ven's.

"Woah… Are you sure you two aren't twins? I would believe that but Ven is somehow taller! Congrats Ven!" I chuckled as Ven hit Terra in the stomach and Aqua just sat back smiling. "Anyway, the name's Terra, and I'm guessing you're the great cook who makes Ven's delicious food." I slightly blushed at the compliment and Ven laughed before taking over.

"Yeah. My baby Brother is an amazing cook. Oh yeah, Terra's coming over this afternoon so you can talk then!" We all laughed and all of a sudden, I could feel a venomous pair of eyes on my back. I'm sure Terra could see this because he was glaring in the direction it was coming from. "Not again… Terra, just leave him… We'll sort out Axel later." Terra sighed before nodding and sitting back down.

"Now then. Enough with Pyro-head staring at me, let's actually do some work before Mister Aeleus walks over and threatens us because he scares me a little… I mean he's watching us silently." I said, earning chuckles and nods of approval. As we sat back and decided to listen to each other's ideas, I couldn't help but feel those acidic eyes on my back and it was rather unsettling…

"Hey, Roxas." Terra spoke up causing me to look into his bright blue eyes. "If you ever need a hand then just give Aqua and I a shout, you're a part of us now, ya' hear?" I could hear a slight hint of playfulness in Terra's voice and couldn't help but laugh loudly, attracting a few unwanted stares which disappeared quickly. "Oy. Ven. What did I do?" Terra questioned, laughing awkwardly and resigning in defeat.

"You just made Roxas happy. I'm glad he met you both." Ven breathed out a sigh of relief and gave us all an awkward grin which showed that he was glad for everyone. "Now then. Shall we all draw?" Ven decided to sound all wise and I couldn't help but laugh louder. I'm sure that Ven finally found the right ones for him and it made me grin.

"Oh Venny. Why aren't you this wise at home?" I decided to place my arm around his shoulder and give Ven the same awkward grin and stretched my free hand back and left it behind my head. "Who are you trying to impress, huh, huh?" I decided to poke a finger into Ven's cheek and watched as Ven blushed.

"Hey! Don't call me that out of home Roxy! And you need to respect your elders!" Ven wrapped his arm around my shoulder and mimicked my grin and posture to make it look like there's a mirror in between us. Terra decided to shove his hand in the middle of our faces and nodded his head in satisfaction while Aqua just sat back with a calm grin on her face and a blue pastel in hand. "What the hell Terra?"

"Well, I thought that there was a mirror there. _Venny_. And that _Roxy_ here was just your reflection." A smug grin across Terra's tan face and a light blush dusting my own and Ven's cheeks. We both shot a look at Terra before turning our backs to him. "Hey, come on. You know I was joking!" Terra decided to whine and I let a snicker out.

"He's like Leon with Cloud! Especially after this morning!" I said to Ven, creating Ven's ears to even go red and incoherent words and stammering escape from his lips. "Ven… You didn't answer my last little tease because I know why now." I said sagely, causing Ven to almost faint and fall back into Terra's open and out-stretched arms.

"Woah, You alright there Ven?" I couldn't help but chuckle as Ven started to stammer and suddenly shoot back up and grab my hand, a pleading look in his eyes and I decided to nod, hopefully getting him to put his lip back in and to get the puppy-dog eyes out of my face. "Anyway, so are you going to be cooking for dinner tonight Roxas or is it someone else's turn?" I then shot my own dirty look at Ven before speaking up.

"Well you see. It IS Ven's turn today and since he has a guest over, he gets to cook for not only you, but his whole family who will be having fun about hearing him trying to sneak out of his duty." I said and looked Terra straight in the eyes giving him the, 'You do not help him' look and gaining a nod of approval. I heard Ven whine and complain about how he can't cook and it'll be gross and I decided to tone him out and look at the blank paper that was given to me by Aqua. "Hey, Aqua, can I see what you're drawing?" I asked calmly and when she nodded her head I was slightly shocked.

"You see… When you and Ven started to mirror each other, I sort of just decided to sketch you both and I put Terra in the middle too. This is your welcome into our, 'make-shift' school family." I looked at the drawing in awe, it was drawn lightly with a blue pastel and it showed different lines to define our hair but what caught me, was the way she coloured our eyes. Terra had the darkest while Ven seemed to be a bright blue but my own were somewhat different. The top was a dark blue and as it went to the bottom, the colour got lighter until it turned a clear white.

"Woah! Good job Aqua! This is amazing and. HEY! How come I have a creepy grin going on!?" Aqua decided to laugh and comment on how it suited the drawing and I just stared at the eyes even more while Ven was staring at how Aqua made it so that he was stealthily looking at Terra. "Anyway… I'll bring an even cooler drawing tomorrow!" Ven and I cheered with Terra and we got a small but playful warning to calm down from Mister Aeleus.

Not long after that, we all sat back and talked like typical teenagers and laughed at almost everything until the bell went and the three of them had to leave for their physical education class. I silently wished I could join them but, alas, I'm still too god damn fragile to do much… As I strolled down the hallway, I could hear a strange voice calling out to me to 'wait up'. It was Axel of course.

"Hey Blondie! You have Integrated History with Sir Mansex the wise?" The ferocious beast appeared! You have two choices: A) Walk away ignoring him or B) Lecture him and then storm off! Pick wisely! Well guess what, I went for Option C, there isn't one? Well too bad, I can do what I want brain! "What? I got something on my face?" The much, _much,___taller red head looked down at me, his green eyes suddenly not so venomous and his face relaxed and showing a loose smile.

"Why can't you just leave me alone and my name's not Blondie. Maybe you should listen more?" I said, no interest in continuing the conversation laced in between each word. I let my feet carry me off and I let my back be turned towards the tall, dangerous male. I looked up and down the corridor and noticed a sign which read _Int History_ and breathed in and let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he shut u-. Oh great! He's in this class too… It's easy to tell because he's pretty much just breathing on my neck!

"Well, looks like I was right, wasn't I R-o-x-a-s?" He had a playful tone of voice and when he spotted Vice-principle Xemnas, he moved me aside gently before rushing over and speaking to him, the vice's gaze locking on to my body, more specifically, my chest? What the hell is that about? Anyway, I decided to brush off the weird eyes on me today thing and looked around the class, hopefully Vanitas or Cloud and Leon were going to be in this class?

"Roxas?" I heard a lone voice reach my ears and when I looked over to the source of the voice I almost fell over. Vincent Valentine had actually called out in front of others! And it was to me!? What's happening today!? I strolled over and sat next to Vincent, a small grin on my face as I noticed he sighed in relief. "I'm glad I recognised you but wait… You're in Integrated History with Xemnas right?" Vincent's voice had gotten quiet again and I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Yeah, I thought I would have to put up with Axel again… Thank god you're here! Is there anyone else we know in this class?" Vincent nodded his head and pointed towards the door, a solemn look on his face as his eyes narrowed. "C-Cloud!?" I said quickly, standing up and placing my hands onto the desk to balance myself.

Vincent nodded his head while Cloud looked to find me standing up and looking at him wide-eyed. He actually gasped before walking over to me and looking me up and down and placing his hand atop of my head. He suddenly smiled softly at me and gave me a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Well, at least we have one class together. I'm glad… I thought you were Ven for a second until I released that you were too short to be." I groaned and slightly whined at the fact that I was still a growing teenager before huffing and sitting down. "Well, looks like I found a new seat, Sorry Vincent, someone has to sit beside you now!" Cloud said before sitting to my right with Vincent to my left. I felt overly protected by the two but they were still important people to me!

"Ew. Socialising with others." Vincent said quietly and quickly before looking down at his desk, pulling out a pad of refill and pens out quickly and also a large textbook which had the words,_ "History and Times of Xehanort Ki."_ The name Xehanort rang an unfriendly bell in my head as I tried to remember where I had heard it.

"Well, you seemed fine socialising with Yuffie and Roxas this morning Vin and I don't think we're starting class yet so you don't need everything out man." Cloud decided to lean back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head while his feet rested on the table, he looked _really_ comfortable (Insert Sarcasm Here Mind). "But anyway, all we do is listen to Xemnas drone on about how he can outshine the history of others and we can all follow him and yadda-yadda-yadda." I chuckled and noticed Cloud's hand quickly go to his stomach as he sent daggers with his eyes to the front of the classroom.

"Clo, please tell me you were allowed to leave the infirmary? Plus, who the heck are you glaring at…" I turned my face towards Cloud's and waited for my answer before being turned around by Vincent who was now suddenly up close. "Vinny? What the heck is happening here?" Vincent just shook his head and turned my face towards the direction of a certain red-head eyeing me up again. "Oh god… Not again…" I muttered before covering my mouth quickly.

"Rox. What do you mean by again?" Vincent asked, quietly enough so Cloud didn't hear and when I explained everything, even his eyes locked into a battle with Axels'. "Watch out for him Roxas… you're lucky that Ven had Terra and Aqua near so they could keep him back." I'm slightly surprised at how much Vinny was speaking at the moment but anyway, everything was fine… Okay, who am I kidding? Everything is going down-hill then up then back down and so forth.

"Hey Rox… How come Axel Flurry," Cloud had a venomous tone of voice at the moment and it looked like his hair was standing up like Medusa's, "Keeps on staring at you and then talking to Mansex over there?" Cloud spoke softly and he still had the intent to kill aura going on.

"I had art with him just before… He's been doing that ever since I got placed next to him by mister Aeleus." I said honestly, my head looking at the desk and Vincent's hand gently patting my head while Cloud decided to stand up and move in front of my desk. "Cloud? What are you doing?" I asked, actually confused with my now strange brother.

"I'm stopping that Pyro-head from staring at you, what else?" Cloud smiled at me brightly and I decided to wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. "Hey… Rox, you do realize that now everyone's staring at us right?" Cloud started to sound slightly frantic and he slowly calmed down as I let go, giggling like a teenage girl.

"Seriously Clo, everyone should have guessed we were brothers by know! I mean, seriously we do look alike." Cloud and surprisingly Vincent started to laugh and for once, no-one was staring and watching us so I decided to chuckle softly. "Anyway, when do these lessons even begin?" I asked, serious and determined to get started on 'learning'.

"Well, it starts when Xemnas gets to the front of the class and taps the white board three times with a marker." Vincent said quickly and giving Cloud a side-ways glance. It seemed strange for a moment but then they were acting like it never happened so I decided to forget about it (For now that is)… "See. That's what he does." And right on cue, Vice-principle Xemnas tapped the white-board with a black white-board marker.

"Woah, are you a psychic?" I asked out of shock and amazement at Vincent's fore-sight ability. But that was short-lived when a certain red-head took the seat in front of me before a tall blond wearing a black beanie could.

"Oy! Get outta my seat loser!" Obviously Beanie-head here had a lot of guts and courage because he just started and didn't start and argument in front of the Vice-Principle of the school and an annoying member of the Organization. But since Axel, the annoying red-head, wasn't even bothering to notice the poor soul, he sat down in front of me and started to look to his side out a large window. "HEY! Don't just ignore me!" But to everyone's surprise, Axel decided to stay in the same spot looking out the same window.

"Seifer! Find a seat, class has started!" Vice-principle Xemnas almost yelled, his voice echoed inside of the class and it was certainly frightening in my opinion. "Now then, as we all ignore Seifer, we can introduce the new student of the class and then continue on with our lesson." Xemnas made a sort 'stand up' action which I quickly did and he started to speak for me. "This, class, is Roxas Strife. He's Cloud's younger brother and only fifteen so please, do be nice with him." And with that said, I sat back down and looked at my desk, paper and a pen on it from Cloud.

As Xemnas continued to drone on about Ansem the Wise, the man who basically made most of the world, I was sitting there, receiving notes from my pest of a brother who knew I was trying to actually listen. One of the notes had to be a drawing of the Vice-Principle looking like a demon which I gladly chucked back at Cloud when Xemnas turned his back on us all. By the time the fifth note arrived I almost raged because two notes appeared at the same time, when crumpled up in a ball and another folded neatly. All of Cloud's notes so far were crumpled so I reached for the neatly folded one and actually groaned at the writing.

'_Hey Blondie, what class do you have next?'_ it said and down the bottom of the page, it was _'Axel Flurry- Got it Memorized Yet?'_ I actually groaned at the stupid thing before aiming and managing to throw the note back at Axel. Of course I wrote something on it and it wasn't all that nice… _'The name's Roxas "got it memorized yet?" and I don't want to tell you what I have next. Don't even return this note or give me any more, got it?' _Well, that is sort of nice and sort of mean… I then felt a sudden tap on my shoulder from my left side and looked at Vinny, seeing him holding out paper with writing from top-to-bottom.

"This is the notes from yesterday in case you're lost" Vincent quietly whispered before handing me the notes. They were neat and had side-notes to help understand different lines. I almost cried at the sight of this heavenly item and placed the piece of paper on my desk, on top of the refill I was writing on. Lucky me, I have a folder in my bag for later!

I then remembered there was a note from cloud to respond to and when I looked back there was another crumpled up paper-ball on my desk. I opened them both up to see that one said, _'I'm going to protect you okay?' _and the second one saying _'What the hell did Axel ask you?" _I quickly scribbled out a sorry and short explanation and chucked the paper onto Cloud's desk without being seen again. And before I even got a note-back, the bell which went 5 minutes before the end of class one went off. Xemnas stopped the lesson and sat down at his desk, turning his back to all students and ignoring everything.

"Hey, Vinny, can I take your notes from today's lesson home and copy it down?" I asked, giving the best puppy-dog face I could which worked because as soon as he looked up, he handed me the piece of paper avoiding all eye-contact. I literally jumped for joy and hugged the teen repeating the word thanks like a broken record.

"Roxas. What do you have next, I'll walk you if I can." Cloud offered, a smile on his face and a hidden motive behind it. I sort of looked at Cloud softly before sighing and telling him that I had a computers class which he couldn't walk me too, sadly though, the annoying red-head heard and slightly perked up at the sound of Computer's class and Cloud saying I can't get there.

"Who is your teacher Roxas?" Vincent asked, a light blush dusted his cheeks still from suddenly being hugged in public. I looked at the piece of paper I had grown attached to and slowly said the letters D-i-Z, unsure of how to say the name a little. Vincent sighed before continuing, "I've got Rufus but I'll walk you." Vincent shot a glare to someone behind me and Cloud came up to my side and hugged me gently.

"I'll be outside waiting for you okay? Vincent I expect you to walk Roxas out and then we can actually go to your place to grab your stuff since you're staying the night." I blinked. Then blinked again. Vincent was staying the night with us? Since when was that decided!? "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you! Well, Vincent's staying the night and dad knows so yeah. I asked when Rikku called up his garage and he agreed and told me to tell you that he's coming home late and that you need to take your pills without him reminding you?" I groaned at the thought of more pills before nodding my head and clasping the two pages from Vincent in my ring-binder.

"Shall we go Roxas?" Vincent asked quickly, and I nodded my head before hugging Cloud and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, grinning.

"You stay out of trouble and I'll see you after school!" I grabbed Vincent's arm and dashed out of the classroom, before being pulled back by Vincent saying I'm going the wrong way. Well that was clever. As Vincent and I were walking down the crowded corridor, we could hear footsteps which most likely belonged to Flurry and I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at this stupid guy. He stares at me, then talks to me like he's a god and then follows behind you and a friend quietly like a predator.

"Roxas. I think we need to hurry or we'll be late." Vincent could probably tell that it was Axel behind us and as soon as he said those words, he held my wrist and quickly picked up his pace. I wasn't unfit so I could manage with walking quickly and by doing so, we lost Axel and were a safe distance away from him "There we go… Anyway, we're just down this corridor." I looked up and noticed that the signs were saying Cst – Dz, or Cst – Rs. As Vincent and I split up, I noticed that this class was smaller and most likely contained only fifteen student including myself.

"Mister Strife I presume?" A man with a red bandage wrapped all around his face, showing one golden eye spoke to me, he wore a long coat which I would call a robe, and it was black with a red trim. He seemed like the indoors type… "You may sit wherever you like and talk whenever, I am here to give out assignments, homework and your exams and tests. Since this class is a more advanced one, I presume you know all the basics and know a minimal amount of coding?"

"Well, yes. I've taught myself almost everything I need to know for computing and when I took the test I just got stared at…" DiZ and some of the students seemed to stare at me for a moment before a small chuckle was heard. It came from DiZ who signalled for me to sit down and I surveyed the room for a kind face and a free chair which seemed to be a problem until DiZ pointed at a chair next to a slightly round boy who was wearing a white and blue striped headband to keep his brown hair spiked up.

"That boy over there is Pence. He's a nice kid but seems to now sit away from this year's class. I'm sure you will get along just fine." And with that said, Mister DiZ walked off into the back room and everyone in the class could hear him rummaging around. I decided to stroll over to the boy named Pence and as soon as I did, he smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Pence, let' get along well okay?" I nodded my head and sat next to the boy before looking at the computer screen, asking for my username and password. Wait… Do I even have that information!? "Hey, do you have your login?" Pence asked, a smile on his round face and a helpful tone in his voice.

"No… I wasn't given one this morning at the office. Was I supposed to get one then?" Pence shook his head before pointing at DiZ who was re-entering the room and strolling towards Pence and I. "I'm guessing I get one from DiZ?" DiZ who was just in range to hear us, nodded his head and spoke up.

""Well… Rufus was supposed to make one for you but apparently, he forgot because of his _'marking' _of other student's work so it isn't ready yet but I'll work on it right now so just sit there and read if you want." DiZ quickly strolled back into his office, this time closing the door gently.

"Well then… I'm doing nothing for a while I guess…" I said casually before placing my hands behind my head and leaning back in the computer chair. "Hey Pence, how old are you?" I asked, guessing that I should get to know the guy before being full out friends with him.

"Well… I'm fifteen but I'll be sixteen soon!" I actually had a lot in common with the teenager apparently. But the one thing that got me was his mention of Sea-Salt ice-cream, I froze and just stared at Pence for a while until suddenly rambling on about how I love it and that it isn't called having an addiction to it just because you have a whole drawer in the freezer with your name in it with Sea-salt Ice-cream all throughout it… No… Not an addiction at all!

Computer science was actually fun since I got to know Pence and Mister DiZ seemed to join in with our conversation, talking about how his computer breaks down on him like it just did and how he fixes it back up before suddenly finding out that its battery is dead and the charger needs to be replaced **(Lyco: Story of my life people!)**

When the bell went, I made my farewells to Pence and DiZ before walking out of the classroom and strolling into Vincent's noticing him sitting in the back with a small grin on his face. Well, obviously he had a good lesson… I strolled over to Vincent and as soon as I reached him, I heard a bark of laughter which made me turn in my tracks. I could see a male with short blond hair and a silver earring standing in the doorway. He had a thick accent and I could hear another male's voice. It seemed familiar so I decided to listen a little closer.

"Really Luxord! You played Solitaire all lesson!?" My brain clicked and I realised that the voice belonged to a certain red-head who continued to pester me all day. Axel Flurry. AGAIN! As I quietly thought to myself I saw Vincent stand up and stretch before grabbing at his bag and then grabbing my hand and leading me out past Axel and the man called Luxord.

"Well! Vincent Valentine holding a young boys hand! I thought I saw everything until now!" The man with the thick accent seemed to laugh more and my brain did another late minute click. A man with blond hair and a British accent cut Leon's shoulder while a man with hair that looks like fire punched Cloud in the gut. These were the two who hurt my brother and basically already step-brother!

"So what? I see you molesting Demyx every day. The boy's got a mind of a twelve year old Luxord… Now excuse us." Vincent picked up his pace and suddenly, I could feel a hand grasp onto my arm and I flinched in fear and terror. "Hey. Let go of him Axel." Vincent's words had become steel and his gaze was one intent on killing whoever was in his way.

"Can't I just ask Roxas here one question?" A fake grin on the hot-headed male's face as he continued grasping my arm tightly. I flinched again when I felt the grip on my arm get tighter and I started to panic. This guy was planning on hurting me then Vinny… What do I do… I noticed my breathing getting unstable and I couldn't stop myself from hyperventilating. "Woah. What's wrong with him?"

Vincent quickly got my arm out of Axel's grip but before I knew what else happened, the world went black and all I could hear was Vincent yelling at me to hang in there and calm down.

**.Axel POV.**

I watched as the honey-blond teen fell to the ground, his eyes shut and his face an even paler colour than usual. Vincent dropped to the ground and cradled the boy in his arms before standing up quickly and glaring at Luxord and yours truly. I felt concern wash over me and I reached a hand out to feel the teen's head in case he had a fever all day or something but obviously, it was slapped away by the black haired male who glared at me this time.

"Don't touch him. You've done enough haven't you? He's been worried sick about his brother who you hurt and now you hurt the poor thing…" I had never heard Vincent speak this way before about anyone which meant this kid was important. "All he ever does is try his best and smile at almost everything. You don't know what he went through growing up and you don't know how fragile he truly is… No matter how strong he acts…" Valentine then turned his back to us and quickly ran down the corridor, his long hair swaying from side to side. I could catch a glimpse of the little blonde's face and his eyes had tears falling from them. But one thing that surprised us both was the fact that Vincent said more than a sentence for the honey-blond.

"Well Axel my dear friend. This is surely your lucky day. Being put in charge of getting the young blond and also pissing off the one and only Vincent Valentine. You do realise that in a deck of cards he would be the Ace correct? One that seems useless but can prove to be the trump card in certain situations." God dammit. What the fuck was up with Luxord and talking about Fate, Luck and cards.

"Just shut it Luxord. We need to go see Superior." And with that said the two of us quickly walked off to Xemnas' office.

**.Ventus POV.**

Terra and I were walking towards His and Aqua's house rather quickly today. Usually we wouldn't ever be in a hurry but obviously he needed something with his caregiver and master Eraqus. When we reached the large Dojo, I looked around the room and smiled at the warmth it gave out.

"ERAQUS!" Terra yelled out, very, VERY, loudly which made me wince and cover my ears quickly. "I'm going to be back late today!" Terra and I stood in the doorway before we both noticed a large duffel bag being thrown at us. I quickly his behind Terra who was standing there in shock before being pelted by the bag.

"I know that by late you mean eleven at night Terra. Honestly, you're lucky I guessed this would happen. Anyway, there's everything you should need in the bag which you should have dodged. Good job Ventus by the way, dodging the bag by hiding behind Terra." Eraqus let out a chuckle and looked at my small form which was peeking out from behind Terra. Terra turned a bright red at the sudden realisation that he lost his cool and started to stammer and stutter.

"Seriously. For a father you sure know how to act like a mother…" Terra muttered not so quietly which ended up with him getting a whack in the head from his own caregiver. "Shi- What the hell was that for!" Terra groaned, grabbing his head and slightly rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"You were disrespecting me. Anyway, leave now before I decide to give you a painful training afternoon." And with that said, Terra had dragged me out of his house which I quickly realised still had the duffel bag in it.

"Hey Terra. You do realise you left the duffel bag inside right?" Terra groaned before running back inside the house and staying in there for a few minutes. As I waited for Terra quietly, a rumble in my pocket led to me pulling out the light blue cell phone which had the new mail sign showing.

**Cloud S: Hurry. Roxas hyperventilated and fainted.**

I froze and quickly dashed off and grabbed Terra before running off towards my house. Terra question why we were running and when I flashed the message at him, he suddenly went quiet and started to run as fast as he could, dragging me along behind him.

"Send Cloud a message telling him we're on our way alright?" I gave Terra an affirmative and started to type Cloud's message.

"**Terra and I are on our way. We'll be there in five minutes so make sure there's water and a face he can recognise easy near him."** When I sent the text to Cloud I thought back to the first moment Roxas had every hyperventilated due to stress and fear and fainted from doing so.

_Everyone was gathered in the living room, looking at the ground and each worrying about Roxas. Cloud was rocking back and forth with his legs hugged to his chest and Vanitas was looking at his book with small tears in his eyes. Sora was staying with our Aunt and Uncle still at this point so it was only us and father. Cid had fallen asleep in his chair due to stress and fatigue. Cloud, Vanitas and I each sat around the table, each looking worried for our lives. As I was about to speak up, we all heard a scream coming from our baby brother's bedroom._

"_NO NO NO! CLO! VENNY! VANI! DADDY!" He was yelling and when we ran into his bedroom, we saw that the room had small dolls all over the place and Roxas shaking and crying in fear. "CLO! DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE SCARY MEN AGAIN! THEY HURT ME!" Roxas was so small and had a plush like face but it was distorted with tears._

"_Roxas! We're here!" Cloud said quickly before running over and hugging our scared younger brother. "We'll protect you… Alright? We'll protect you…" Vani and I ran over and hugged the living daylight's out of the boy to calm him down which worked. We all stared at the little boy who was clutching Cloud's shirt tightly in his little fist._

"_He's only seven…" Vani said, silently cursing before walking out of the room and wiping his eyes. Cloud picked up Roxas and carried him downstairs into the living room to watch over the poor thing while I stayed back and tidied up the small room which was decorated with books and small toys. Roxas' favourite was one of a small black creature with bright yellow eyes and long antennae. He always carried it around at every chance he could. And it was then that I realised that I was crying. My tears fell onto the small doll which I quickly hugged to myself and carried it downstairs to see Roxas looking peaceful again._

'_He's fine now…" Cloud said, tired and scared that Roxas would wake up scared again. "Thanks for cleaning up his room and bringing down his toy." Cloud said before taking the doll gently and placing it in-between his body and Roxas' small frail one._

"_What is the doll's name? I mean, he has the broken teacup one which he named Chip." Cloud looked at me, a small smile on his face as he looked back down at Roxas._

"_He named the doll after mom… He named the doll Renoa…"_

I felt tears fall down my face as I recalled everything that happened that day and when I hit Terra's back, I knew we arrived at my home. I raced inside and ran up to the bedroom which had Roxas' name on it. Slamming the door open, I saw Cloud and Vanitas hovering over Roxas' small body and a small smile on their faces.

"He's fine. He woke up and looked around luckily seeing Vincent on the way home. He said a quiet thank you before falling asleep on Vincent. He's doing fine… Thank fucking god…" Cloud said, sighing and wiping the small amount of sweat from his brow.

"Vincent and Leon are downstairs and Sora's staying over at Riku's tonight. We told Riku to ask him to stay the night at his place." Vani said, still watching Roxas silently breathe in and out. The boy looked so peaceful and I almost broke down this time until I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't cry. Roxas will wake up soon and I'm sure he doesn't want to see you crying." Terra spoke up, catching Cloud's attention and a quick 'hey' from Vanitas. "You need to calm down for abit alright Ven? Sorry… I'm just going to get this one to cool down and the name's Terra, you must be Cloud." That was all Terra said before leading me downstairs and onto a couch which I fell onto and silently groaned into.

My head shot up as I realised that we forgot one thing. I ran up to Cid's bedroom and grabbed the one thing we forgot before running into Roxas' room again and gently placing the item in Roxas' arms. Roxas hugged the object and curled into a ball around it, softly nuzzling his head into the possession and falling asleep like he did eight years ago. I got small a small thanks from the two who were watching Roxas before strolling back down and flopping onto the couch, my legs laying limply over Terra.

"Hey. I betcha that when Roxas wakes up he'll want some of your cooking. So why don't I help you prepare something special for him?" Terra said, a small smile on his face as he started to rub my back gently. For a big guy he sure was a gentle person.

"Sorry…" I mumbled out, before flipping myself over and staring into Terra's eyes. He looked at me confused and puzzled by the sudden and unexpected apology. "I'm sorry… You have to see Cloud, Vani and I at our weakest state and you're probably feeling really awkward and I've ruined our afternoon so far and ugh…" I resigned and slammed my head back down and onto the plush couch. Why couldn't it be just wood!? Or metal?

"Hey. Don't say that!" Terra's voice had risen and he looked slightly annoyed with my previous statement. "The only way this evening could be ruined is if you weren't here! I have fun with you around Ven and don't ever think that something about you would every ruin anything we do together or make me feel awkward!" I blushed as I heard the statement and felt tears threaten to spill out the side of my eyes and when Terra hugged me, I finally broke down and let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry!" I said, my eyes watering and my nose running. Talk about embarrassing and gross but Terra didn't care. He just held me tightly to his chest and rubbed my back, ignoring the wetness growing on his shirt and the small amount of snot getting on it. When I finally calmed down, Terra held out tissue box and I gladly grabbed the tissues before wiping my eyes and blowing my nose. "Sorry for getting snot and tears all over your shirt Terra." I looked at the shirt and furrowed my brow at the sight.

"Stop saying sorry. It's alright Ven! I'm here for you, like you are for me. Alright?" I smiled brightly at the brown-haired teen and continued to smile at him until his stomach started to rumble ferociously. "oh man… I need some food… I stood up and Terra copied the motion quickly.

"You go get changed while I start making some random and easy food." I pointed out where the bathroom was and got a quick thanks before I watched the tall male dash off. For the first time in my seventeen years of life I think I may have found the one… But let's just keep that to ourselves oh brain of mine!

I strolled into the kitchen and looked in the pantry. Please tell me there's at least some- Ahah! Spaghetti! I quickly grabbed it out and placed it on the bench before grabbing out a pot and placing warm water in it till it reached half-way. I continued to cook and prepare the food to Roxas' tastes and sighed as I stared at the quick meal I made. This is what I love about Spaghetti! It's quick and easy! When I noticed that it didn't seem like enough food though, I got Terra to cook and prepare some mince to go with the simple dinner.

Vincent and Leon had gratefully moved to the living room where they both started to talk about casual things and how they think Fenrir should be theirs and so on and so on. When the meal was prepared I walked into the bedroom this time and noticed Roxas was sitting upright, hugging his prized possession. He had a grin on his face as he snuggled the toy tightly.

"Hey Ven. Is dinner ready?" Cloud asked, a grin of his own on his face. When I nodded my head he left the room with Vanitas and left me alone with a smiling Roxas.

"Did you bring Renoa to me Venny?" He asked, warmth shining in his bright blue-eyes and his small grin growing wider. When I nodded my head Roxas continued to speak. "Thank you. That's why I felt so at peace all of a sudden… When I woke up I had Renoa snuggled up to my chest and Cloud's shirt in my hand like when I was seven." I made a small flinch but suddenly hugged my baby brother before helping him out of bed. "Now then. It's time to eat!" Roxas was out of the room before I could stop him and when he entered the kitchen, I heard Cloud quickly yell at Roxas to put some pants on.

"Woah! Roxas!" I said as I was making my way out of his bedroom, Roxas was blushing and holding the long t-shirts bottom to cover his boxers. When I walked into the kitchen, Cloud was blushing, Vincent had his hand over his heart and his face was bright red, Leon was hiding behind Cloud and Vanitas and Terra were both staring at their plates in shock.

"Well… That's a good way to start dinner…" Leon said before laughing loudly. This is what Roxas deserves and this is what Roxas will get and as for me… All I want is for everyone I care about to be happy and also… For Terra to be happy with me forever…

**Author Commentary Time! (ACT!)**

**NoVa: ERMAHGAWD THAT FLUFF!**

**Lyco: HERMAHGAWD SO KAWAIII!**

**Lyon: Since I'm the only sane one here… Yes the doll is a heartless one and Yes, Renoa is Cid's wife and the boy's mother. Sorry all you Renoa fans! It's just, Lycoris and NoVa both decided to incorporate Renoa by making her their deceased mother which is a bit too sad in my opinion.**

**Lyco: It's just… I sort of feel like Renoa would have that effect on her kid's sooo…. Yeah… Anyway. Omg is that Vincent liking Roxas!? Or is he going to fall for someone else~**

**Lyon: *Cough* Yuffie *Cough* Tifa *Cough Cough***

**NoVa: Oh my fluffy VenTerra scene =w= Oh how I love you so!**

**Lyco: Hey NoVa! Ezio Auditore's Voice~ That's a freaking Eargasm…**

**NoVa: UGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**


End file.
